Dreamlife
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Helen déprime se laisse aller une fois. Mais cette seule fois bouleversera sa vie... Après saison 4
1. Chapitre 1: Une cuite nostalgique

Voila j'ai corrigée les fautes d'orthographe et a étoffé mon chapitre en espérant que cela vous plaise et que vous preniez du plaisir à ma lire.

(N'oubliez pas le review mes darlings)

* * *

chapitre 1 : Une cuite nostalgique

Tout avait commencé par une journée très banale. Magnus commençait à répondre aux appels et emails d'autres scientifiques, quand Henry entra dans le bureau :

" Salut doc ! Erica m'a offert une semaine aux Bahamas pour mon anniversaire. On part dans 1 heure. Ca ne pose pas de problème ?

-Non pas du tout, c'est très calme en ce moment.

-Merci à la semaine prochaine !

-Bonne vacances Henry !"

Après avoir appris la nouvelle, Helen voulu prévenir Will qu'il aurait plus de travail. Mais celui-ci arriva avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever.

"-Bonjour Magnus. Abby et moi partons en week-end à Paris. Elle veut me présenter ses parents.

-Oh ! Quand partez-vous ?

-Maintenant ! dit Will, un peu gêné.

-Vous aussi ! Et Kate qui est avec Declan en Afrique du Sud, je me retrouve toute seule !

-Je peux annuler si vous voulez ? sourit Will avec une lueur dans les yeux.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique. Ca vous ferait trop plaisir. murmura-t-elle

-Merci à bientôt

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont très gentils.

-Mouai. Vous n'avez jamais été l'officielle, vous ! "murmura Will de façon que Magnus l'entende

Une heure plus tard, elle se retrouva seule dans le sanctuaire de Londres. Elle se rendit dans un des nombreux salons et trouva un album photo des cinq. A chaque soirée, Nigel avait pris pour habitude de contacter un photographe pour se rappeler à jamais de leur jeunesse. Elle ouvrit l'album et tomba sur une photo de lui. Il était comme son frère, il arrivait toujours à la faire rire même dans les pires moments.

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Elle ferma cet album et en pris un autre, l'ouvrit au milieu. C'était une photo de James et de John à Oxford. A cette époque, elle aimait encore John et James n'avait pas encore son exosquelette.

Une larme orpheline coula sur sa joue. Que ce temps là lui manquait. Elle se leva du fauteuil pour fuir tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler sa solitude. Elle savait que si elle continuait à se ressasser ses souvenirs, elle allait craquer. Elle prit donc la direction de son bureau et alluma son écran d'ordinateur. Tiens, elle avait un nouveau message : « Liebe Freunde, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer mon mariage avec ma fiancée , Coraline . La cérémonie se… blablabla »

Encore un mariage ! Pourquoi tout le monde autour d'elle était amoureux ? Même les créatures du secteur C sont en couples. Tout le monde était heureux sauf elle. 239 ans qu'elle jouait ave la mort, qu'elle se croyait invincible. Mais depuis, 3 ans la mort l'avait ramenée à la réalité, les personne de son entourage tombaient comme des pions à une partie d'échec.

Elle se leva et alla dans le salon du 3ème étage, là ou il y avait les alcools forts. Elle prit une bouteille de vodka et s'en servit un verre, puis un autre jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle buvait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que ca apaisait sa peine.

Elle se mit à pleurer, la grande Helen Magnus se saoule à cause de stupide souvenir. Un coup de blues pour des futilités. Ce qui l'énervait et l'attristait le plus était que sa vie personnelle n'était qu' un champ de ruine, et qu'elle avait été incapable d'avouer ses sentiments à Nikola. De lui dire « Je t'aime », fonder une famille avec lui, être heureuse tout simplement.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Au bout de la 2ème bouteille de vodka, elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle pleurait et de toute façon elle ne pouvait même plus réfléchir vu tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité.

La sonnette retentit.

« Aïe, ma tête », gémit Helen

Après un quart d'heure d'attente. L'inconnu décida d'entrer.

**Une heure plus tôt**

Nikola était assis dans à l'arrière d'un taxi, et regardait par la fenêtre.

« - Vous avez l'air triste. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda gentiment le chauffeur.

- Rien qui ne vous regarde, répondit froidement Nikola

- A mon avis, un chagrin d'amour »

Nikola regarda le chauffeur a travers le rétroviseur.

-Un chauffeur de taxi est fait pour amener un client d'un point A à un point B, pas pour discuter avec lui.

-Désolé, monsieur, je voulais juste faire la causette »

Le silence se réinstalla dans le taxi. Jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur de taxi se mette à siffloter

« Arrêtez, c'est plus qu'agaçant.

-Oui, désolé. Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Qui ça ?

-La femme à qui vous pensez

-Je ne pense à personne. A quoi bon, vous ne la connaissez même pas. Elle s'appelle Helen, cela fait un peu plus d'un siècle que je l'aime. Une fois, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments mais…

-Un siècle ?! A bah celle là, vous devez l'aimer

-Je l'aime tellement

Le taxi pilla d'un coup

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Si vous l'aimez tant que ça ! Pourquoi vous êtes dans mon taxi ?

Nikola ne sut quoi répondre

-Allez la rejoindre ! Embrassez la, au pire vous vous prenez une claque, au mieux elle répond à votre baiser

-Vous ne connaissez pas Helen, si je fais ça elle vide son chargeur sur moi dit Nikola le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Elle a pas l'air commode, rigola le chauffeur. Allez quant même la voir, pour parler

-Vous avez raison »

* * *

**De retour au sanctuaire**

« Helen ? Tu es là ? Nikola entra dans le hall du sanctuaire. Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Grâce à son don vampirique, il sentit le parfum d'Helen. Elle était au 3ème étage.

Quand il y fut, il l'appela.

« Arg, ma tête, gémit elle

- Helen, tu vas bien ? Il entra dans le salon. Tu as bu tout ça ! dit Nikola en montrant du doigt les bouteilles vides

-Nikola arrête de crier !

- Désolé, mais bon la grande Helen Magnus se saoule pour … Pourquoi en fait ?

- Oh le grand inventeur Nikola Tesla. Celui qui ne pense qu'à ses inventions et à ses oiseaux s'inquiète pour moi

Nikola fut blessé par les paroles d'Helen.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses. Bonne nuit Helen. Saoule-toi bien.

-Hé, attends, dit Helen en essayant de le retenir, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire

-Attention Helen, tu vas tomber.

Nikola revint s'assoir près d'elle

-Je t'écoute

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je voulais te parler mais ce n'est visiblement pas le moment

-Moi aussi, j'ai à te parler mais … je préfère que tu commences

-Helen … Je … Comment dire... Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie »

Helen n'était pas sure d'avoir compris.

Helen se redressa comme elle put et embrassa Nikola. Il répondit à son baiser.

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Nikola glissa un bras derrière les genoux d'Helen et l'autre dans son dos. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre ou ils passèrent une merveilleuse nuit d'amour

**Deux jours plus tard.**

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? dit Will en observant les bouteilles sur la table basse du salon.

-Peut être que ça arrangeait le docteur Magnus d'être seule, dit Abby avec un sourire coquin.

-Non, Magnus n'est pas comme ça ! Enfin on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé ces 157 dernières années. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et virent Helen endormit nue sous un drap. Will referma vite la porte

" Oh mon dieu ! Je ne la voyais pas comme ça ! Lâcha Abby

-Moi non plus !

Ils éclatèrent tout les deux de rire.

-Je vais commencer à ranger, dit Will

-Oui et moi je vais aller la réveiller et lui donner un Doliprane, parce qu'à mon avis si elle a but toute les bouteilles qui sont dans le salon, elle va avoir une sacrée gueule de bois. »


	2. Chapitre 2: Invité surprise

Voici la suite. Mes quelles vont être les conséquences de cette nuit ?

(N'oubliez pas un petit review mes darlings)

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :Invités surprise

« Regarde, Erica m'a donné une écho ! Elles me ressemblent, non ? dit Henry en tendant l'échographie à Will.

-Elles ? Ce sont des filles ? s'étonna Will.

-Oui de magnifiques petites filles.

Magnus arriva en courant.

-Un phénomène a été détecté dans les égouts. Allez vous préparer ! On y va ! »

Magnus courut dans les égouts suivi de Will et en contact radio avec Henry. Elle arriva dans un cul de sac où un terrible spectacle l'attendait. Le phénomène avait dévoré une pauvre jeune fille. Cela fit vomir Magnus, elle s'évanouit.

« Henry on rentre. Magnus a fait un malaise.»

Remonté a la surface, elle se réveilla.

« Magnus ? Magnus ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Will d'une voix rassurante.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Magnus d'une petite voix.

-Vous vous êtes évanouie .

Ces mots surprirent Magnus.

-On a capturé le phénomène. On peut rentrer et vous vous allez vous faire examiner par le médecin du sanctuaire de Londres. Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui merci Will.»

**De retour au sanctuaire**

Magnus ne broncha pas pour se faire examiner. Le médecin lui fit une prise de sang .

« Reposez vous je viendrais vous annoncer vos résultats dans la soirée »

Le soir venu le médecin alla voir Helen dans son bureau.

« Docteur Magnus , j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! s'enthousiasma le médecin.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? s'inquiéta Helen.

-Vous êtes enceinte ! Magnus resta bouche bée.

-Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Les vagues souvenirs qui lui restait de la nuit avec Nikola lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Félicitations ! dit le médecin.

-Merci. »

Helen était abattue. Elle, enceinte ? C'était impossible. Elle avait peur , peur pour cet enfant. Elle avait peur qu'il est le même destin qu'Ashley. Les autres ne devait pas savoir pour cet enfant. Ils le sauraient quand elle l'accepterait et quand cela commençerait à se voir, le plus tard possible.


	3. Chapitre 3: Et si ils étaient deux ?

Salut mes darlings, voici mon troisième chapitre. Un grand rebondissement dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse lire.

Don't forget le review ça fait toujours plaisir ;).

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Et si ils étaient deux ?

Six mois plus tard, Helen était, maintenant enceinte de sept mois. Personne n'était encore au courant de sa grossesse, sauf le médecin (of course).

" Vous comptez leur dire quand ? demanda le médecin, en démarrant l'échographe.

-Quand le moment sera venu. Répondit sèchement Magnus.

-Vous voulez dire quand vous aurez perdu les eaux ? Souffla le médecin avec ironie.

Magnus lui lança un regard noir.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !

-Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ? Vous avez peur de quoi ? Qu'ils vous rejettent, vous et le bébé ?

-Vous savez, la morale a changé depuis ma naissance mais le jugement est resté le même.

Voyant que Magnus ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation, et qu'elle était à deux doigt de partir, il décida de commencer l'échographie.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir le sexe du bébé ?

-Euh je ne sais pas… hésita Magnus.

-OH MY GOD ! s'écria le médecin.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que mon bébé va bien ? s'inquiéta Helen.

-Wow ! Comment je n'ai pas pu le voir avant ! Il devait être mal positionné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Laissez moi voir, bon sang ! s'énerva Magnus.

-Vous attendez des… des… jumeaux."

Magnus resta une nouvelle fois bouche bée. Déjà qu'elle était enceinte, SES enfants n'avaient pas de père. Enfin si ils en avaient un, mais Nikola ne savait rien de sa grossesse et elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui annoncer. Elle aurait peut-être dû avorter quand il était encore temps...

**CUISINE DU SANCTUAIRE**

" Peut-être qu'elle couche avec lui ? proposa une voix féminine.

-Kate, tu vas pas bien Magnus et Parker !

-Juste comme ça, je te signale que Mike est marié et que sa femme est enceinte. J'le voie mal coucher avec le docteur Magnus.

-Bah tu peux être marier et tromper ta femme. Qu'elle soit enceinte ou pas !

-Oui mais Magnus n'est pas comme ça ! Henry tu me passe la sauce steplait .

-Tiens Will. Kate c'est un peu tordu ton histoire. Declan je peux avoir le sel steplait.

-Je vois mal Magnus simple maîtresse, dit Will

-Ouai c'est le grand docteur Magnus, une des premières femmes à avoir étudier à Oxford, elle n'est pas comme ça.

-Tu la connais si bien que ça ? On parle de Magnus là, elle est capable de tout. Moi je dit qu'il ce passe quelque chose, instinct féminin, déclara Kate en finissant son assiette."


	4. Chapitre 4 Catarina

Salut mes darlings, voici mon 4ème chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bisous à bientôt.

(n'oubliez pas le review ça fait toujours plaisir)

* * *

Chapitre 4: Catarina

Helen dormait tranquilement dans son lit lorsqu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Elle se leva par automatisme mais arrivée à la porte de sa chambre, elle réfléchit : _Si je sors comme ça, tout le monde va savoir ma grossesse_. Elle alla se recoucher en se disant que quelqu'un irait ouvrir la porte.

Le lendemain matin, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

"-Will, qui a sonné hier soir ?

-Tesla et sa fiancée, répondit Will.

-Sa fiancée! dit surprise et outré Helen.

-Elle s'appelle Catarina, je crois, dit Kate entre deux cuillerées de céréales.

-Doc, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Henry.

Il avait remarqué les yeux azur d'Helen baignés de larmes.

-Euh oui, pourquoi cette question Henry ? Répondit Helen en faisant semblant de rien.

-Pour rien."

Nikola entra dans la pièce suivi de Catarina. Elle était blonde vénitienne, elle ne devait pas avoir plus d´une trentaine d'années. Elle devait venir d'Amérique latine, ses yeux étaientt verts mais d'une couleur qui n'était pas naturelle, elle portait sans doutes des lentilles. Pour certaines personnes elle pouvait paraître vulguaire, pour d'autres sexy. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas le genre de femme qui attirait généralement Nikola.

"-Bonjour Helen, tu n'es pas venue m'acceuillir cette nuit… Oh mon dieu, mais…tu… (Helen lui lança un regard signifiant "La ferme Nikola") Mais tu t'es fais une nouvelle couleur, c'est vrai tes cheveux sont moins foncés. Ils sont sublimes comme ça.

Ils se firent la bise.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Lui chuchota -t-elle.

-C'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

-Pour un soi-disant génie, c'est un peu... ridicule.

La main de Nikola frôla le ventre d'Helen, ce qui la fit reculer. Elle décida de se présenter à Catarina.

-Bonjour, je m´appelle…

-Helen Magnus, je sais. Nikola m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Vous êtes Catarina, non ?

-Catarina El Dotrine, et bientôt Catarina Tesla, dit-elle en lui montrant sa bague de fiançailles.

-Mes félicitations et bon séjour à Londres."

Helen sortit de la pièce les larmes aux yeux et remonta dans son bureau. Nikola la suivit.

"-Tu es enceinte de combien de mois ?

-7 mois et demi, dit Helen en ravalant ses larmes.

-Et qui est l'élu de ton coeur avec qui tu vas partager ton bonheur ?

-Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Catarina ?

-Trois semaines mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, à mon avis il ne sait pas la nouvelle.

-Ca ne fait que trois semaines que tu la connais et tu es déjà fiancé avec elle ! S´énerva Helen.

-C'est compliqué, elle a des gènes vampiriques.

-Oui comme beaucoup de monde !

-Elle a un gène spécial.

-Tu vas te marier avec elle juste parce qu'elle a un gène spécial ! Cria Helen.

- Mais calme toi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves ça ne te regarde pas. Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de passer l´éternité seul.

-Tu ne passera pas l'éternité seul, je porte tes enfants, Nikola !

- Tu…quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Nikola s´assit. Helen je ne sais pas quoi dire, je prendrais soin de vous financièrement et si tu le veux bien m'occuper un peu de lui. Et…je…tu as dit "tes" ?

- Oui, sourit Helen, ce sont des jumeaux.

Ils partirent en éclat de rire. Ils s'embrassèrent tout en riant, ils n´avaient pas vu Will et Catarina qui étaient entrés sans frapper.

-Nikola, je croyais que tu m'aimais ! Ma mère avait raison, tu n'es qu´un profiteur ! Cria Catarina.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Catarina. C'est une vieille pratique anglaise de l´époque victorienne, le fameux baiser de Myfair, dit Helen le plus sérieusement du monde.

Catarina la crut jusqu'à ce que Will éclate de rire. Elle le regarda avec insistence, pour savoir la vérité mais Will reprit son sérieux et répondit:

-Ne vous inquiètez pas Catarina, c´est vraiment une pratique anglaise, essaya de la rassurer Will.

-Alors pourquoi rigolez-vous ?

-Un rire nerveux.

-Ah d´accord, si c´est une pratique anglaise..."

Elle prit Will dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Helen et Nikola se retenèrent de rire aussi longtemps qu´ils le purent mais voyant la tête de Will, ils éclatèrent de rire.


	5. Chapitre 5: confidence pour confidence

**Coucou voici le 5ème chapitre. Une discussion entre Magnus et Will. Va-t-elle lui révéler sa grossesse ? Pour le savoir il faut lire alors...**

**Bonne lecture **

**et **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews mes darlings**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: confidence pour confidence**

Helen avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Nikola savait pour sa grossesse mais il allait se marier, et franchement elle n´avait aucune envie que la belle mère de ses enfants soit Catarina. Elle alla dans le grand parc du sanctuaire de Londres. Tout le monde pensait qu´elle était à un rendez-vous. En vérité elle était partie faire un peu de shopping pour ses enfants et était rentrée discrètement. Elle n´entendit pas Will arriver derrière elle.

- Comment s´est passé votre rendez-vous ?

Magnus sursauta et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur.

- Ah Will vous m´avez fait peur ! Je ne m´attendais pas à vous voir.

Will remarqua les sacs de shopping qui était posés sur le banc près d´elle.

-Vous êtes allez faire du shopping ? S´étonna Will.

Helen prit les sacs de façon que Will ne voit pas l´enseigne, même si elle doutait qu´il reconnaisse la marque.

- Mon rendez-vous a été annulé et c´était sur une rue commerçante. J´ai vu un haut qui m´a plu dans la vitrine, du coup je suis rentrée dans la boutique.

- Et vu la taille du sac vous êtes repartis avec beaucoup plus qu´un haut, sourit Will.

- Oui c´est vrai j´ai un peu dévalisé le magasin, rigola Magnus.

- Magnus, je… hésita Will.

- Oui, lui souria Magnus pour l´inciter à parler.

- Je trouve que vous avez changé.

-Comment ça "changé" ?

- Vous ne venez plus en mission avec nous, vous vous levez soit plus tard que nous soit plus tôt, vous nous évitez et surtout l´autre fois vous avez embrassé Tesla !

- Et c´est cela qui fait que j´ai changé. Je suis juste fatiguée, lors des missions je risque de vous ralentir et quant à mes heures de réveil je ne le fait pas exprès, s´énerva Helen, et vous connaissez Nikola "juste un bisou sur la joue, ne t´inquiète pas je te ferais pas le même coup qu´à chaque fois" et comme à chaque fois, je tombe dans le panneau.

- Oui sauf que là, c´était plus qu´un simple smack et ce n´était pas contre votre gré. Mais ce n´est pas de ça que je voulais parler, est-ce que vous…?

-Will, vous allez parlez ! Qu´est-ce que vous avez à me demander ?

-Êtes-vous enceinte ?

-Oui, Will. Je suis enceinte de 7 mois et demi, et de jumeaux.

-Vous n´êtes pas obligée de répondre, mais êtes-vous enceinte de Mike ? Hésita Will.

- Non, s´étonna Helen, le docteur Parker est très gentil mais un peu trop… elle souria, jeune. Depuis quand vous vous doutez que je suis enceinte et est-ce que les autres le savent ?

-Il y a environ 3 mois je suis aller dans le bureau de Mike et j´ai vu une échographie sur son bureau et j´ai lu le nom inscrit dessus, bien sûr je ne l'ai pas dit aux autres. Je me suis dit que c´était à vous de leur annoncer et pas à quelqun d´autre.

-Will je compte sur vous pour ne rien aux autres, je ne suis pas prête à leur dire. Dans deux jour je vais partir pour la France, j´ai des amis en Normandie et je…

-Vous fuyez en France ? Pourquoi ? Vous savez ce n´est pas bon de voyager quand on est enceinte, surtout de jumeaux. En plus en France vous serez seule ! S'il y a le moindre problème pendant la fin de votre grossesse, vous serez seule.

- Ne vous inquiètez pas pour moi, Will. Je vous appellerai tout les jours."

Elle l´embrassa sur la joue et tourna les talons en direction du sanctuaire.

- Magnus ?

Elle se retourna en direction de Will.

-Oui ?

- Il n´y a jamais eu de rendez-vous ?"

Elle lui fit son sourire énigmatique.

* * *

**Dans le labo d´Henry**

Nikola était penché au dessus d´une arme, Henry lui était devant son ordinateur. Catarina entra dans le laboratoire.

- Catarina, que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda Nikola sans même la regarder.

- Je m´ennuie, on ne pourrait pas aller se promener tout les deux ? Tu pourrais me faire visiter Londres.

-Non, je suis occupé. Va demander à Mlle Freelander, peut-être qu´elle n´a rien à faire, elle te fera découvrir Londres.

-Mais je n´ai pas envie d´aller visiter Londres avec Kate. Elle est très gentille mais elle ne connait pas Londres et c´est avec toi que j´ai envie de visiter cette ville. Depuis qu´on est arrivé, je ne te vois plus, tu es toujours dans ton labo et tu ne viens même plus dormir avec moi, on ne fait que se croiser.

-Je suis désolé Catarina, j´ai beaucoup de travail à faire et tu m´empêches de me concentrer. Va dans les jardins du sanctuaire, ils sont très jolis.

Catarina sortit, les larmes aux yeux.

-La pauvre elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s´embarque en vous épousant, dit Henry.

-Si mariage il y a, murmura Tesla.

-Elle est folle de vous, elle ne va pas renoncer au mariage.

-Peut-être pas elle.

-J´en étais sûr, s´enthousiasma Henry, vous ne l´aimez pas.

-Henry, je peux vous faire confience et vous dire un secret ?

-Vous voulez vous confier à moi ? S´étonna Henri.

-Je pense quitter Catarina."

* * *

Est-ce que Nikola va sauter le pas et quitter Catarina pour Helen ? (j'ai l'impression de faire un résumé des feux de l'amour horrible)

A suivre dans les prochains chapitres...


	6. Chapter 6: Jalousie

**Coucou mes darlings :)**

**Voici mon 6ème chapitre, Bonne lecture et **

**n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Jalousie**

Helen se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour déposer ses sacs. Au détour d'un couloir elle croisa Catarina en larmes.

"Catarina, qu'avez-vous ? _se demanda Helen._

-C'est Nikola, il n'est plus comme avant. Chaque fois qu'on se voit il m'ignore et si je lui parle il me demande de partir parce que soit disant je le dérange. Mais je supose que c'est à cause du mariage et aussi le fait qu'il va être papa.

-Quoi ? Qui vous la dit ? _s'inquiéta Helen._

-euh mon médecin, pourquoi ?

-Ca veut dire que vous êtes enceinte ?

-Oui, je ne lui pas encore dit mais si ça se trouve il la deviné, comme c'est un vampire il peut sentir les coeurs battre.

-Félicitation, _Helen était abasourdit, elle arrivait a peine à tenir debout._

-Vous allez bien ? _demanda Catarina._

-Oui, excusez moi j'ai plein de chose à faire. On se voit au diner.

-Oui, à toute à l'heure."

Helen entra dans sa chambre et ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle avait, une fois encore, été blessé par un homme. Nikola disait l'aimer mais il allait en épouser une autre qui était aussi enceinte de lui. Elle s'allongea dans sa lit la tête dans son oreillé. Nikola entra dans sa chambre. Elle essuya ses larmes, esseya de reprendre un peu contenance et se tourna vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ta maman ne ta pas appris de frapper avant d'entrer. Ou aussi de mettre qu'une seule femme enceinte à la fois !

-Je ne comprends pas Helen, de quoi parles-tu ?

-Je trouve que pour un génie tu ne comprends vraiment pas grand chose ces temps-ci. Catarina est ,elle aussi, enceinte de toi.

-Quoi ? Mais comment elle peut être enceinte de moi ? On ne l'a jamais fait et je n'ai pas entendu ou senti une autre personne lorsque que l'on était seuls tout les deux.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle m'a menti ? Pour quoi faire ? _se demanda Helen._

-Pour que tu t'éloignes de moi tout. Tu sais je passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec elle. Elle est simplement jalouse.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison, elle m'a quand même dit qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Même si elle est jalouse de moi, on ne ment pas sur ça. Euh en fait il est quel heure ?

Nikola regarda sa montre.

-Il est 16 heure. Pourquoi ?

-Mince, on doit descendre. J'ai une vidéo-conférence dans 5 minutes. Je vais être en retard.

-En retard ? Je t'ai vu traverser le santuaire en moins de 5 minutes alors juste descendre 4 étages, tu dois le faire en quoi, 2 minutes et 30 secondes, rigola Nikola.

-2 minutes et 36 secondes exactement mais ça cétait avant que je sois enceinte.

-Maintenant tu dois le faire en 3 minutes, ça change pas grand chose."

Ils sortirent de la chambre d'Helen et s'engagèrent dans le couloirs menant à l'ascenceur. Helen s'arrêta.

"Helen, il y a un problème, s'inquiéta Nikola.

-Non, c'est juste que je dois te parler d'une chose importante,_ elle marqua une pause puis repris sous le regard inquiet de Nikola_. Demain je pars pour la France. Je vais terminer ma grossesse là-bas.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu as tout ici. Pourquoi partir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle éclata en sanglot. Nikola la pris dans ses bras.

-Ne pars pas Helen, s'il te plaît. Si tu ne restes pas pour moi, reste pour les autres. Car quand on commence à fuir, il est dur de s'arrêter."

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Helen avait arrêté de pleurer, Nikola essuya une dernière larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Leur visage se raprochèrent, leur souffles se mellèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. De le couloir opposé Catarina assista à la scène.

"Mais qu'elle pétasse celle-la ! Elle va voir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas piquer le mec de Catarina El Dotrine !"

Catarina attendit que Helen soit seule pour l'attaquer. Elle lui donna de violent coup au ventre et au visage. Helen ne put se défendre car elle ressentit une violente douleur au ventre. Helen perdit connaissance.

* * *

Je sais... je sais... je sais, à ce moment précis vous voulez ma mort.

Mais comment ai-je pu coupé ainsi mon chapitre ?! m'arrêter comme ça ?!

La patience est une chose rare, j'espère pour vous que vous l'avez...

A bientôt mes darlings


	7. Chapitre 7: Enfin réuni

**Voici le 7ème chapitre! **

**Pour une fois je ne vous est pas fait attendre très longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Enfin réuni**

Nikola se dirigeait vers son labo en compagnie de Will. Quand il vu Catarina en train de frapper Helen. Il se jeta sur elle et la projeta contre le mur, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Il se retourna vers Helen et la prit dans ses bras.

"Helen ? Ouvre les yeux ou sert moi la main. Ou je sais pas mais fais moi un signe pour dire que tu vas bien."

Elle ne lui fit aucun signe. Il se mit à la porter.

"Will mettez Catarina dans une cellule et après rejoignez moi à l'infirmerie. Et surtout ne dites rien à personne."

Will s'exécuta.

Nikola porta Helen jusqu'à l'infirmerie, en faisant bien attention de ne croiser personne. Mike (le médecin) était en train de prendre sont thé quand il vu Nikola entrer.

"Mon dieu que c'est-il passé ?

-Ma fian... Je veux dire elle s'est battu avec...

-Quoi ?! Elle s'est battu dans son état !? le coupa Mike. Venez; allongez la sur ce lit."

Le médecin examina Helen.

**Dans une cellule**

Catarina était assise sur le lit. Will quant à lui était adossé au mur à coté de la porte.

"Tu as peur de moi ? C'est pour ça que tu restes à coté de la porte ? rigola Catarina.

-Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué Magnus ?

-Elle avait embrassé Nikola. Et on ne trompe pas Catarina El Dotrine !

-Juste parce qu'elle a embrassé Tesla ! On nage en plein délire là ! Vous l'avez battu juste pour ça ! Mais vous n'êtes plus une adolescente qui va se battre avec quelqu'un parce que l'autre a voler son petit ami ! En plus Magnus est enceinte. Vous avez peut-être blessé ses enfants.

-Oh mais je ne voulais pas que blessé ses enfants, non, je voulais leurs morts.

- Vous n'avez aucun remord, souffla Will. Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre Catarina.

- Pourquoi avoir des remords ? Je viens d'y penser, ça serait drôle qu'elle meurt en couche" Elle éclata de rire.

Will sortit de la cellule avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

**A l'infirmerie**

Helen se réveilla tranquillement, Nikola était à ses cotés. Elle le regarda paniquée.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Helen, tu es à l'infirmerie.

-Mes... bébés, murmura Helen.

-Ils vont bien ne t'inquiète pas, repose toi Helen."dit-il en lui caressant la joue

Will entra en courant dans l'infirmerie.

"Alors, comment elle va ? Ah vous êtes réveillée. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, merci Will, lui souria Helen pour le rassurer.

-euh Tesla je peux vous parlez ? Demanda Will.

-Oui, Nikola se leva et alla près de la porte de l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Catarina ?

-Je...

-Aïe, gémit Helen.

-Helen, ça va ?

-Non j'ai... j'ai des contractions.

-Quoi ?! Docteur Parker, venez Helen a des contractions !

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas c'est rien... Je...merde...j'ai perdu les eaux."

Tout ce passa très vite, Mike posa le monitoring sur le ventre d'Helen. L'examina 10 minutes plus tard et son col était complètement dilaté. Elle pouvait commencer à pousser, en quelque minutes le premier était déjà dehors. (MERCI Babyboom et Tellement vrai )

"Il avait hâte de sortir, ah je voulais dire elle avait hâte de sortir.

Mike donna l´enfant à Will, qui partie s´en occuper.

C'est bien Docteur Magnus, continua Mike. C'est bientôt fini.

-C'est bien ma chérie, Nikola embrassa Helen sur le front. Bientôt on sera tous réuni, Helen. Helen ?!

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt.

-Docteur Magnus restez avec nous ! Plus que quelque poussés et votre second enfant sera là.

-Je n'en peux plus, murmura Helen.

-Helen, tu peux le faire. Ça fait plus d'un siècle que je te connais et tu n'as jamais baissé les bras. Alors pense à eux, à nous; et éventuellement aux sanctuaires; tout ça pour te dire que tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner et que tu ne vas pas abandonner. Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, et ce depuis qu'un matin d'automne à Londres, une jeune femme blonde, habillé de pourpre fasse tomber tout mes livres. Quand j'ai rencontré sont regard, j'ai su que plus jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. A cette instant elle prit possession de mon cœur; et cela à jamais.

-Nikola tu t'es trompé de conquête, aïe, on s'est rencontré à Oxford dans la grande bibliothèque.

-Non la première fois que je t'es vu c'était à Londres. On s'est rentré dedans, tu ne m'as même pas regardé. Tu as juste dit "pardon" et tu as continué ton chemin.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais ça sera bien de pousser à la prochaine contraction. Vous parlerez toute à l'heure."

Helen poussa de toute ses forces, quelques minutes plus tard le nourrisson cria. Mike déposa l'enfant sur le ventre d'Helen.

" Félicitation, dit Mike émut au point de pleurer, c'est un garçon.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? demanda Nikola.

-C'est la première fois que j'aide quelqu'un à mettre des enfants au monde, désolé je suis très émotif."

Les jeunes parents se sourirent et Nikola pris son fils dans ses bras pour aller lui faire les premiers soins. Après avoir nettoyé Helen le médecin partis s'occuper des bébés. Will apporta sa fille à Helen qui la prit dans ses bras.

"Elle est magnifique, souffla Helen.

-Félicitation Magnus, sourit Will, je vais remonter en espérant que les autres ne se doute de rien."

Nikola arriva avec leur fils. La famille était réuni.

"Je t'aime, dit Helen.

-Moi aussi.

-Comment on va les appeler ?"

* * *

**Comment vont-t-ils les appeler ?**

**Vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitres**


	8. Chapitre 8: Recherche

**Coucou,**

**Je tiens à vous dire que vous ne serez **

**toujours **

**pas les prénoms des enfants dans ce chapitre.**

**Comment ça j'en ai toujours pas trouvé ?! N'importe quoi ! Je sais très bien quels prénoms je vais leurs donner. Je peux même vous le dire ! Mais je vous le dirais pas**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture**

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Recherche**

Le lendemain matin, Nikola apporta le petit déjeuné à Helen.

"Ne fais pas de bruit, s'il te plait, ils viennent de s'endormir, chuchota Helen.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Je n'ai pas dormi ! s'énerva Helen

-Désolé, je n'ai rien entendu.

-Evidemment! Tu dors à l'autre bout du sanctuaire ! Helen craqua et commença à pleurer. J'en peut plus, je pleurs tout le temps, je ne dors pas de peur qu'il leurs arrive quelque chose, je...

-Chut, coupa Nikola, Tu vas manger tranquilement puis tu vas te reposer et moi je vais m'occuper des enfants.

-Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'as pas de lait !

-J'avais oublié ce détails. Il n'y a pas une autre solution ?

-Je crois que j'ai acheté un tire-lait. Regarde dans la salle de bain.

Nikola ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et resta bouche-bé devant le désordre.

-Où dans la salle de bain ?

-Dans un des sacs, lui sourit Helen.

-Quand j'ai dit où dans la salle de bain, je voulais dire dans quel sac ?

-Je ne sais plus.

Nikola commença à chercher dans tout les sacs.

-Je ne trouve pas ! s'agaça Nikola.

-Chut! Tu vas les réveiller !

Helen se leva et rejoigni Nikola qui était en train de juré en serbe.

-Tu sais que je comprends parfaitement le serbe ?

Nikola se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Le médecin t'a dis qu'...

-Que j'avais le droit de me lever en présence de quelqu'un.

-Tu es sûre d'en avoir acheté un ?

-Oui, enfin je crois. Je ne sais plus, je suis fatigué.

-Vas te reposer. Je vais allé acheter un... un quoi déjà ?

-Un tire-lait et des biberons. Je ne sais plus trop si j'en ai acheté."

Nikola se leva et embrassa Helen sur le front.

"Va te reposer, ma chérie. Je reviens le plus vite possible."

Avant de partir Nikola passa par le bureau de Will.

"Will, je vais faire quelque course. Vous pouvez prendre sois d'Helen pendant que je suis absent ?

-Bien sûr."

Wille laissa son dossier en cours et se dérigea vers la chambre de Magnus. Helen allait s'endormir quand Will frappa à la porte.

"Magnus, c'est moi, Will, dit Will à travers la porte.

-Entrez. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Je venais voir si tout allais bien, répondit Will en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle lui souria.

-Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-C'est un peu perturbant de vous voir allongée dans un lit, fatigué. J'ai pas l'habitude.

-Heureusement ça ne va pas durer longtemps. En fait vous avez parlé à Catarina, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Rien de très intérassant.

-Docteur Zimmerman ! Soyez franc, s'il vous plaît ! Elle a failli faire du mal à mes enfants, elle m'a attaqué dans mon propre sanctuaire. Je crois que je suis en droit de savoir se qu'elle vous a dit!

-Elle a dit que... elle a dit qu'elle n'avait aucun remord; et qu'elle aurait voulu votre mort et celles de vos enfants.

-Elle a vraiment dit ça ? dit Helen boulversée.

-Je suis désolé. Il faut se dire que maintenant vous ne courez plus aucun danger. Catarina est en cellule.

Helen fit un signe positif de la tête.

-Si vous le voulez bien, Will. Je vais essayer de dormir avant qu'ils ne se réveillent.

-Dormez bien. Et si vous avez un seul problème appeler moi.

-D'accord."

Après que Will soit sortit Helen éclata en sanglot. L'histoire recommençait, on en voulait à ses enfants. Bien sûr les dangers étaient beaucoup moins graves, Catarina était loin d'être la Cabale mais on essayait encore de faire du mal à ses enfants. Était elle fait pour être mère ? Peut-être qu'elle ne l'était pas. Faisait-elle partie de ses genres de femme qui ne sont pas née pour enfanté.

"Arrête de penser ça ! dit une voix douce et chaleureuse derrière elle.

Helen se retourna.

-Maman... Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es morte il y a cela un siècle. Comment..?

-Arrête de penser,Helen, la coupa Patricia (sa mère). Tu penses trop.

-Maman, pleura Helen. Tu me manques tellement.

-Tu es devenue magnifique, ma chérie, dit sa mère en lui essuyant ses larmes. Regarde toi, tu as deux magnifiques enfants, tu as ce que tout le monde veux. Tu as le bonheur.

-Tu appelles ça le bonheur ? En moins de 4 ans j'ai perdue toute les personnes qui comptait pour moi. Hier, la fiancée du père de mes enfants m'a frapper parce que... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle en veut à mes enfants. Maman je ne vis pas le bonheur, loin de là.

-Mais qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? Peut-être que tu as perdu beaucoup de tes proches en très peu de temps mais tu n'es pas la seule, pense au soldat qui rentre de la guerre et qui découvre qu'il est seul que sa famille est morte. Peut -être en as-tu assez de vivre. Ce qui est compréhensible après tant d'année; mais pense à toute les choses que tu as faite, toute les choses que tu as vue, tout au long de ta vie. Imagine si tu n'avais pas fait ces expérience à Oxford, si tu ne t'étais pas injecté le sang originel. Tu aurais fait ta vie avec ce John Druitt et jamais tu n'aurais été avec Nikola, tu n'aurais jamais eu ses enfants. Tu aurais fait ta vie avec ce monstre de Druitt.

-Si on ne s'était pas injecté le sang originel, jamais John n'aurait tué !

-On n'échappe pas à son destin, Helen. Druitt n'aurait pas découpé des catins mais il t'aurait découpé toi ! Mais pense au destin des autres membres des cinqs; Nikola sans son don vampirique se serait tué avec ses inventions; James aurait été un simple médecin et le personnage de Sherlock Holmes n'aurait jamais existé; quant à Nigel, ce pauvre garçon n'a jamais su garder un travail, il aurait fini à la rue. Ton destin à toi était de devenir un grand médecin, ce que tu es devenu. Tu as une magnifique famille et contrairement à ce que tu crois tu es faite pour devenir mère. Tu seras les protégés, maintenant tu n'es plus seule, et sache que je veillerais toujours sur vous.

-Maman ne me laisse pas... s'il te plaît"

Patricia déposa un bisou sur la tempe droite d'Helen et disparut dans une lumière éblouissante, Helen dû fermé les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, sa mère n'était plus là. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vu Nikola en train de lire dans le fauteuil à côté de la cheminé.

"Ça va ?

-Oui, souria Helen

-On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, rigola Nikola.

Elle rigola.

-Croirais-tu aux fantômes, mon cœur ? taquina Nikola.

-Peut-être..."


	9. Chapitre 9: Où est le doc ?

**Coucou mes darlings, on arrive bientôt à la fin de notre aventure :(**

**Mais bon ne pensons pas à ça car aujourd'hui... **

**Vous allez savoir les prénoms des deux petites choses.**

**2 jours pour trouver ces prénoms, **

**j'en voulait 2 avec une signification qui me plaisait et je suis très difficile. **

**Bon, je vous laisse n'oubliez les reviews**

**et BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Où est le doc ?**

Le premier réflexe d'Henry en se levant est de regarder si tout va bien dans le sanctuaire.

" Section A; OK. Section B; OK aussi. Cellules; Catarina... Catarina ?! Qu'est-ce que Tesla et elle ont fait ? En fait non je veux pas savoir." Henry croyant bien faire ouvrit la porte à Catarina.

* * *

Catarina n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. En rencontrant Nikola elle pensait avoir trouvé l'âme sœur le père de ses enfants et surtout un compte en banque bien remplie. Au lieu de ça, Nikola en aimait une autre à qui il avait fait deux enfants. En plus il n'avait pas un sou, dès qu'il en avait il les dépensait pour ses inventions. Maintenant elle se trouvait prisonnière dans une cellule haute sécurité. La seule issue était la porte qui était fermé par un code qu'elle ne connaissait évidemment pas. Seul un miracle pourrait la faire sortir de là. Ce miracle arriva et s'appelait Henry. Les portes s'ouvrirent et la voix de son sauveur retentit dans les hauts parleurs.

"Chacun ses kiffs mais la prochaine fois d'une tu dis à ton Dracula de ne pas t'oublier et de deux si vous pouviez rester dans votre chambre ça serait mieux pour tout le monde."

Catarina n'attendit pas qu'Henry est fini de parler pour sortir de sa cellule. Elle remonta les escaliers et sortie du sanctuaire. Elle était dehors, elle était enfin libre. Catarina se retourna et regarda le manoir.

"On ne se débarrasse jamais de Catarina El Dotrine ! Fait bien attention à toi, Helen..."

Après avoir libéré Catarina, Henry alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

"Vous savez où est le doc ? demanda Henry en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Non, ça fait deux jours que je l'ai pas vu, dit Kate en mangeant ses céréales.

- Elle est peut-être à un enterrement, répondit Declan en soufflant sur son thé.

-Elle nous aurait prévenu, dirent à l'unisson Kate et Henry.

- Ou aurait prévenu Will, rétorqua Declan.

- En parlant du loup ! Salut Will ! Tu sais où est le doc ? lui demanda Kate.

-Euh... Magnus... elle...euh... elle...est...euh...

-Elle est ? demanda Declan

-Elle est en Allemagne, répondit Nikola que personne n'avait vu entrer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait en Allemagne ? Demanda Henry.

- Un ami devait faire une conférence à Berlin. Sauf que sa fille est malade. Il est père célibataire du coup personne peut la garder. Alors Helen est allé le remplacer en urgence à la conférence.

- En fait Dracula j'oubliais, dit Henry en allant vers la sortie. Je libéré Catarina, la prochaine fois l'oubliez pas.

- T'as fait quoi ? S'énerva Will.

- Sranje*

Nikola et Will partirent en courant. Les autres les suivirent intrigué par leur réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kate en les suivant.

- Henry, allez voir les caméras de surveillances !"ordonna Nikola.

Henry s'exécuta, Declan le suivit. Seule Kate resta avec Will et Nikola, ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'Helen.

"Helen ?! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Nikola en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Oui pourquoi ?

-Doc ?! J'croyais vous étiez en Allemagne ! s'étonna Kate. Et pourquoi vous êtes au lit ? Vous êtes malade ? demanda-t-elle.

Un des bébés pleura. Helen le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est quoi ce bordelle ?! Un bébé ?! A qui il est ?

-Helen, tu n'aurais pas vu Catarina ? demanda Nikola sans prêter attention à Kate.

-Non, j'aurais dû.

-Henry a ouvert sa cellule.

-Quoi ?! s'inquiéta Helen.

- Will va rester avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas je ne la laisserais pas te faire de mal, dit Nikola en quittant la pièce.

- Doc ? C'est qui et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Catarina ?

- Rien Kate, la rassura Helen. Venez approchez-vous, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Kate entra complètement dans la chambre et pris soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit à côté d'Helen.

-Je vous présente ma fille Aiyana. Helen mit sa fille dans les bras de Kate et prit son fils qui s'était réveillé. Et voici Lucien. Kate je suis désolé de ne pas vous les avoir présenté avant.

- Ils sont magnifiques, souris Kate. Mais vous étiez enceinte de jumeaux et on a rien vu ?

- Il faut croire, rigola Helen en vue de la tête de Kate.

- Je trouve qu'ils vous ressemblent.

- Merci mais je trouve qu'Aiyana ressemble plus à son père."

En effet Aiyana ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Nikola. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ébène, ses yeux était vert émeraude, on aurait dit une poupée. Lucien quant à lui était le portrait craché de sa mère. Il avait de petits cheveux blond et ses yeux était d'un bleu océan. Les deux petits anges s'étaient rendormis, Aiyana dans les bras de Kate et Lucien dans ceux de sa maman.

" Magnus, en fait, hésita Kate. Qui est leur père ?

- C'est...

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre, rajouta Kate.

Helen lui sourit avant de répondre.

-C'est Nikola.

Kate resta bouche bée en entendant la réponse d' Helen.

- Kate ferme la bouche tu vas faire peur aux enfants, se moqua Will.

- Je suis sûr que quand tu l'as su; t'as été aussi choqué que moi ! Mais en fait, c'est vrai, continua Kate. Elle ressemble à son père.

-Tu trouve, dit Will en se rapprocha d'Aiyana et se pencha au dessus d'elle en la regardant avec son regard de profiler.

-Arrête tu vas lui faire peur ! Ne t'inquiète pas choupinette, tata Kate est là.

-Ca ! Ca fait peur !

- Ecoute pas ce méchant bonhomme, hein ma chérie. C'est lui qui fait peur pas moi."

Helen put se reposer toute la journée Will et Kate s'occupa des bébés et le soir venu elle s'endormit dans les bras de son vampire adoré.

* * *

**Pendant l'après-midi**

Nikola entra en courant dans le labo de Henry.

"Alors vous savez où est Catarina ?

- Elle a quitté le sanctuaire, répondit Declan.

-On ne sait pas ou elle est parti, continua Henry.

-D'accord l'essentiel c'est qu'elle soit loin d'ici.

-Tesla, se rapprocha Henry tout gêné, je suis désolé de l'avoir libéré. J'ai vu les vidéos des caméras de surveillance du couloir.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Heinrich. Vous ne le saviez pas mais je n'avais pas demandé à Will de les effacer ? demanda Nikola plus à lui même qu'à Henry.

- Si c'est comme ça que je les ai vu. Will a essayé de les effacer mais il l'a mal fait du coup par mesure de sécurité Mandy me l'a envoyé.

- Mandy ? s'étonna Nikola.

- Oui c'est le prénom de mon nouvel ordinateur. Vous savez le...

- Oui c'est bon, le coupa Nikola en sortant du labo d'Henry.

- Toujours aussi aimable, sourit Declan."

* * *

Etymologie prénom **Lucien**: vient du mot latin lux qui signifie lumière. lumière- génie- Nikola

** Aiyana**: prénom amérindiens signifiant fleur éternelle. Fleur éternelle- beauté/jeunesse éternelle- Helen

**Alors comment vous trouvez les prénoms ?**

**A bientôt mes darlings**

Sranje*= Merde en serbe


	10. Chapitre 10: Associé mystère

**Coucou mes darlings,**

** la dernière fois ****je vous ai dit que**

**c'était bientôt la fin.**

**Et bah non, j'ai eu une révélation si on peut dire.**

**J'ai eu une super idée,**

**pas vraiment super pour notre petite famille**

**mais super pour vous lecteur et pour moi auteur.**

**Il me reste juste à vous dire**

**Bonne lecture **

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Associé mystère**

Cela faisait deux jours que Catarina avait fuit le sanctuaire. Elle avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel et elle s'apprêtait à appeler sa famille.

"Allô? Dit une voix féminine à l´autre bout du téléphone.

- Allô maman, c´est Catarina.

- Oh ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

- Non maman, pleura Catarina, Nikola s´est moqué moi. Il en aime une autre et il lui a fait deux enfants.

- Je te l´avais dit qu´il n´était pas pour toi ! Cria son père dans le téléphone.

- Bonjour papa, tu sais que tu n´es pas obligé de crier dans le téléphone je t´entends.

- Moi je dis vengeance, dit la voix d´un jeune homme.

- Mais je suis toute seule à Londres p'tit frère, pleura-t-elle.

- On prend le premier avion et on emmène les cousins.

-Mais il habite dans un grand manoir super protégé. Tu sais oncle Sam nous avait raconté qu´il y avait partout dans le monde des "sanctuaires pour tous".

- Ouai ils hébergent les monstres, j'crois que leur patronne est Helena Marus.

- Helen Magnus, papa, souffla Catarina avec une pointe d´amertume. C´est d´elle qu´il est amoureux et à qui il a fait des gosses.

- On va leur tendre un piège. On va les avoir j'te le dis.

- On te laisse, sois forte ma chérie, dit sa maman.

- Bisous maman."

Catarina raccrocha le téléphone. Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre, elle avait vu sur le sanctuaire.

"Oh ma chère Helen, tu vas regretter d´être venu au monde."

**10 heures plus tard**

Catarina alla attendre sa famille à l´aéroport, leur avion avait du retard, elle décida d´aller prendre un café. Elle en avait besoin car cela faisait trois jours qu´elle n´avait pas dormi. Elle s´assit à une table et commença à boire son café. D'un coup elle sentit deux mains sur son épaule, elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir son petit frère Tommy.

"Alors grande sœur ça va ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- J´ai connu mieux.

- Oh mon dieu ! Mais c´est des Louboutin que t´as au pieds ?! S´exclama sa cousine Katia. Il s´est quand même pas foutu toi ! Du moins au début.

- Oui ça c´était au début.

- Bon j´ai trouvé quelqu´un qui veut bien nous aider. Il nous a donné rendez-vous chez lui dans le quartier de Hampstead dans une heure.

- Bon tout le monde va à l´hôtel, ordonna la mère, sauf Robert, le cousin Jim et bien sûr Catarina vous allez au rendez-vous. Allez hop !"

Pour toute la famille il fallu 4 taxis, trois partirent en direction de l´hôtel, le dernier partit en direction du quartier de Hampstead. Catarina s´assit au milieu entre son père et son cousin. Elle se sentait rassurée entouré de sa famille, elle n´était plus seule. Elle allait pouvoir se venger, mais était-ce vraiment ce qu´elle voulait, se venger ? Même si elle le voulait, qu´est-ce qu´elle pouvait faire contre l´amour que Nikola avait pour Helen ? Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi tour, ils étaient devant l´immeuble de leur mystérieux associé.

" Je sais pas encore qui s´est mais une chose est sûr il est riche, dit Robert.

- T´as vu y´a même un portier" s´exclama Jim.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall et restèrent ébahi devant la beauté des lieux. Un homme les attendait assis sur un banc.

"Monsieur El Dotrine ?

-Oui c´est moi, répondit Robert.

- Madame vous attend, venez, dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton de l´ ascenseur.

- Madame ? S´étonnèrent Jim et Robert.

- Oui "madame", il y a un problème ?

- Nous pensions que c´était un homme qui allait nous recevoir" intervint Catarina.

L´homme hocha simplement de la tête. Ils montèrent dans l´ ascenseur et quelques minutes plus tard se retrouvèrent dans l´appartement. Il était très lumineux, le maître des lieux contemplait la vue de la baie vitrée. Elle était de dos, tout ce que Catarina, Jim et Robert pouvaient voir était que cette inconnue était de taille moyenne, elle était rousse. Elle portait tailleur et avait de petit talons.

"Elle a l'air mignonne, chuchota Jim à Robert.

-Bonjour, dit-elle toujours retournée, nous avons des plans en commun. J´ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez vous venger du Dr Magnus.

- En effet elle...

- Je me contre fiche de ce que vous voulez vous venger ! "

Elle se retourna, ses interlocuteurs purent voir son visage, le coté droit était brûlé Elle avait un oeil de verre. Il y eu quelque minute de silence.

"Mignonne ? sourit Robert en chuchotant. Je savais pas que tu trouvait ça mignon le saumon fumé. Robert se racla la gorge et déclara à haute voix. Vu que nous allons travailler ensemble. Pouvons-nous savoir votre identité ? Demanda Robert.

- Je m´appelle Dana, Dana Whitcomb"


	11. Chapitre 11: Le plan

**Coucou mes darlings,**

**voici mon 11ème chapitre.**

**Alors que vont faire la famille El Dotrine et Dana**

**pour se venger ****de Magnus ?**

**Est-ce que la famille El Dotrine est bien**

**celle que l'on croit ?**

**Tout ça dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Le plan**

Toute la famille El Dotrine était chez Dana Whitcomb en train de planifier leur plan. Jim, Robert, Katia, Catarina et Dana était attablé autour d'une table.

" Nos informateurs n´ont plus aucune nouvelle du Dr Magnus depuis 4 jours, dit Andrew le bras droit (surtout l´ oeil droit) de Dana en apportant du café, du thé ainsi que des petits biscuits.

- Elle a dû accoucher, dit Catarina le sourire aux lèvres.

- Accoucher ? S´étonna Dana. Le Dr Magnus était enceinte ?

- Oui et de l'ex de Cat', répondit Katia.

- Je savais bien qu´il se passait quelques chose entre elle et le Dr Zimmerman.

- Non mon ex était Nikola Tesla. Will est très mignon mais je doute qu´il est beaucoup d´argent.

- Il en a surement plus que Tesla, rétorqua Katia.

- Vous voulez dire que Tesla et Magnus ont eu un enfant ensemble ? Questionna Dana toujours aussi étonnée.

- DES enfants, corrigea Catarina.

- Intéressant, marmonna Dana. Je ne pense pas que Magnus sortira de si tôt. Elle doit faire attention depuis Ashley. Nous devons la forcer à sortir ou attaquer de l'intérieur.

- A quoi pensez vous ? Demanda Robert.

- A un incendie ? Proposa Jim.

- Pas assez subtile, répondit Dana. Après quelques minutes, elle déclara. Il faut faire entrer une taupe dans le sanctuaire.

- Mais il faut attaquer maintenant, dit Robert. Avant qu'ils découvrent que nous préparons quelque chose.

- Justement, ils doivent être en alerte. Un simple petit changement dans les détecteurs et il boucle tout le sanctuaire, font évacuer Magnus et ses enfants. En plus qu'elle soit parti nous serions découvert et si ils ne nous attrapent pas. Ils seront que nous sommes dans le coins et la sécurité du Sanctuaire sera tellement forte qu'une mouche ne pourrais même pas passer la grille.

- Elle a raison papa, dit Catarina. Ils donneraient leurs vies pour elle et Mme Whitcomb les connait plus que nous. Elle se racla la gorge. Mais nous n'avons pas de mons... je veux dire phénomènes à faire entrer dans le sanctuaire.

- Si, elle tourna son regard vers Andrew. Andrew est un cryptlioarus Il pourra facilement se faire interner au Sanctuaire et en plus j'ai confiance en lui.

- Et ça fait quoi un cryptlioarus ? demanda Jim.

- Je suis télépathe, répondit Andrew, et sans le bon traitement je pourrais manipuler vos pensées et vos souvenirs. Je n'ai aucune emprise sur mon pouvoir et des fois je le fais consciemment, ça peut être très dangereux.

- Nous allons créer une nouvelle identité à Andrew, un dossier solide et sans aucune faille. Andrew contactez vous savez qui pour votre dossier et arrêter votre traitement . Il ne vous faut plus aucune trace du traitement dans votre sang, sinon il vont se douter de quelque chose.

- Bien madame.

Il sortit de la pièce. Lorsque qu'il eut fermé la porte Jim déclara en s'inquiétant:

- Mais c'est pas dangereux qu'il ne prenne pas ses médocs ? s'inquiéta Jim.

- Vous posez beaucoup de question, remarqua Dana. Bien sûr que c'est dangereux, reprit-elle, mais comme tout ce que nous faisons ici. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que votre séjour à Londres allait être de tout repos, surtout en voulant vous venger de Magnus et de Tesla.

- En fait, on nous a rien dit en partant, répondit Katia.

- On nous a juste dit que Cat' avait un problème et qu'il fallait la rejoindre à Londres, continua Jim.

- On est pas dans une cour de récréation, vous allez vous attaquer au Sanctuaire ! Je ne suis pas sûre que vous réalisez ce qui va se passer ! Andrew va risquer sa vie et moi aussi. J'avais réussi à disparaître et à changer d'identité. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai construit pour des gamins qui ne savent pas dans quoi ils s'embarquent.

- Si je peux me permettre, dit Robert, quoi que vous croyez nous avons de l'expérience. Jim à peut-être l'air un peu idiot et limitée mais il a fait s'écrouler un des plus grands industrielles de notre pays juste en parlant une heure avec lui. C'est un fouineur et il trouve tout ce qui peux vous déranger. Katia sous ses airs de bimbo écervelé est une des plus grandes voleuses et trafiquantes de phénomènes au monde. Tommy est un As de l'informatique, il peut rentrer dans n'importe quelle base de donnée.

- La CIA, Interpole et j'en passe, ont voulu m'embaucher mais je travail pour moi seul ou pour ma famille, doit Jim. Pas la peine de me proposer un poste.

- Notre famille est faite de génie de mal, nous sommes spécialisés dans l'escroquerie, le vol, le piratage, tous ce qui est mal nous faisons.

- Alors nous sommes toujours de gamins ?" demanda Jim.

Ils laissèrent Dana sans voix, elle avait sous les yeux une des plus puissantes familles au monde. Ils n'étaient pas riches, ni nombreux. Non, ils étaient simplement des génies capable de tout, ils étaient aussi tout simplement unis.

"Madame, entra Andrew, mon dossier est prêt.

- Bien, préparez votre valise. Vous partez demain matin pour le Sanctuaire."


	12. Chapitre 12: Blessée

Coucou mes darlings,

voici le douzième chapitre.

On va bientôt laisser la famille El Dotrine

pour retrouver notre petite famille.

Mais avant il faut lire ce chapitre (que j'ai écrit en 2h30 vous pouvez m'applaudir).

Pour la première fois de ma vie (et la dernière)

je plains Catarina.

Dans ce chapitre je ne suis pas très gentils avec elle.

Bon je vous laisse

**Bonne Lecture **

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Blessée**

Andrew n'avait pas très bien dormit la nuit dernière. Toute la nuit il avait entendu les rêves et les pensées des personnes qui étaient dans l'immeuble. Il avait vécu une des pires nuits de sa vie, mais il l'avait fait pour Dana, le seul être qui comptait pour lui. C'était décidé après cette dernière mission il allait lui déclarer sa flamme, lui dire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus l'appeler Madame Whitcomb mais Dana, qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec jamais elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui et que pour elle il n'était rien. Il allait partir, se faire engager par n'importe quel mafieux et faire le mal autour de lui. Peut-être que ainsi il attirerait son attention.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à sa vie future, cela faisait déjà 5 minutes que son réveil avait sonné, il allait finir par être en retard pour préparer le petit déjeuner de tout les invités, relire son dossier et le connaître comme si c'était sa vie. Il n'avait eu qu'une nuit pour avoir un temps soit peu le personnage dans la peau. Il stressait déjà alors qu'il n'était pas encore au sanctuaire et surtout il n'était pas encore sortit de son lit. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'extirpa de son grand lit aux draps bleus qu'il avait depuis toujours et qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Ils allaient lui manquer.

Il se dirigea en hâte vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, prit une douche en moins de 4 minutes, s'habilla avec les vêtements qu'il avait sortit la veille, il se brossa rapidement les dents (N'oubliez pas de vous brosser les dent fois par jour) et sortit en courant de la salle de bain. Madame Whitcomb et ses invités allaient se réveiller dans quelques minutes et le petit déjeuner n'était pas prêt. Il faillit s'étaler par terre en oubliant qu'il y avait une petite marche. Il jura en plusieurs langues et sautilla pour arriver jusqu'à la cuisine. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter le petit déjeuner était plus important que la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il prépara des pan-cakes pour tout le monde, en espérant du fond du cœur que tout les invités aimaient ça. Il eu à peine le temps de faire tout les pan-cakes que tout le monde étaient à table.

" Bonjour, ce matin il y a des pan-cakes au petit déjeuner, dit Andrew les mains moites et le front perlé de gouttes de sueur à cause du stresse. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

-euh... en fait Andrew je déteste les pan-cakes, dit Katia gênée.

Andrew crut tomber dans les pommes, il resta les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre ouverte.

- Mais non je déconne, rigole Katia. Faut déstresser mon vieux.

Andrew fit un de ses plus beau sourire, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il retourna dans la cuisine pour relire son dossier. Il avait tant d'informations à retenir, même sa date de naissance n'était pas la même. Il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit et faire semblant qu'il était malade ou dire tout simplement qu'il n'était pas prêt. Mais Dana aurait pensé qu'il étais un lâche, un moins que rien.

Il ne sentit pas Catarina arriver. Il sursauta quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas.

- Ne soyez pas désolé de m'avoir fait peur, lui sourit-il.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute si vous allez vous faire interner au risquez votre vie pour moi. Juste parce que je veux me venger parce que je suis cocu En le disant, ça fait ridicule, souffla-t-elle. Madame Whitcomb a réussi à reconstruire sa vie, elle n'avait plus de problème avec eux et elle remet tout en jeu pour moi. Si la mission se passait mal j'aurais tellement de remord, j'aurais tellement de destin brisé sur le dos.

- Rien n'est encore fait. Vous pouvez toujours tout annuler.

-Vous avez raison. Arrêtez d'apprendre votre rôle, vous n'en aurez plus besoin. On abandonne la mission. Ça fait vraiment très film "On abandonne la mission"" rigola-t-elle.

Elle entra dans le salon, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

"On ne devrait pas faire ça.

-Faire quoi ? demanda Robert.

- Infiltrer le sanctuaire, juste pour me venger de Nikola. C'est puéril ! Ils sont bien plus fort que nous ! Et il y a des enfants dans l'histoire ! Je refuse qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose. Parce qu'ils n'ont rien demandé. C'est pas de leur faute si leur mère s'est tapée mon fiancé. Et surtout je refuse qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je refuse de voir vos vies et vos destins se briser à cause de moi, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Cat' tu pensais vraiment qu'on faisait ça pour toi ? demanda Jim.

- C'est juste une occasion en or, ton histoire. T'imagines le nombre de fric qu'on peut se faire. Andrew a juste à voler quelques œufs de certains phénomènes qui sont là-bas et on est riche jusqu'à la fin de nos vies, dit Katia.

- Leur système informatique est dure à pirater mais pas si quelqu'un est à l'intérieur et peut nous donné quelques codes qui pourront nous aider et nous ouvrir les portes de la connaissance absolu, continua Tommy.

- Catarina vous nous avez donné de nombreux éléments qui vont nous aidés à dépouiller les Sanctuaires, dit Dana. Je vous en remercie.

- Demain au plus tard, les Sanctuaires du mondes entiers seront dépouillés de touts leurs phénomènes et de touts leurs argents, continua Robert.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous êtes des monstres ! Maman, ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu es avec eux.

- Je suis d'accord avec eux, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Catarina, tu es avec nous ? demanda Jim.

- Plutôt mourir."

Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle sauta dans l'ascenseur qui allait se refermer. L'appareil mit beaucoup de temps à descendre, quand elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Jim finissait de descendre l'escaliers. Elle allait passer la porte quand il sortit son arme.

"Cat' je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu vas remonter tout de suite et sans résistance.

- Et si je ne te suis pas ? Tu me tues ? demanda Catarina.

- Joue pas à ça Cat'. T'es assez intelligente pour me suivre.

-T'es sûr ?"

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le bras de Jim, il lâcha son pistolet. Il rattrapa Catarina par les cheveux et la mis à terre. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et lui donna un coup de genou dans ses bijoux de familles. Il tomba sur le côté, juste à côté de son arme. Catarina se releva mais Jim lui fit un croche pied puis lui asséna des coups de poings sur le visage et dans les côtes. Elle avait le nez de cassé, une lèvre fêlée et sans doute deux ou trois côtes de fêlées ou cassées. Elle trouva la force de frapper Jim au visage, il était un peu sonné. Elle se releva et courut comme elle put vers la porte. Quand elle passa le seuil, Jim lui tira une balle dans la cuisse. Elle tomba et dévala les escaliers. Son bras gauche se cassa dans la chute, pour ce relever elle s'appuya sur le droit. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle courait, elle ne savait pas vers où mais elle courait. Grâce à elle ne sait qu'elle force, sans doute l'instinct de survit. Elle ne rencontra personne sur sa route, il n'était que 6h45. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, sa tête lui disait d'arrêter mes ses jambes couraient toutes seules. Elle s'arrêta à bout de force et de souffle. Elle était en larme, tremblait de partout et la douleur que lui procurait sa jambe lui était insupportable. Elle leva la tête et vue où ses pieds l'avait guidé, là où elle serait en sécurité. Elle était au Sanctuaire. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone, elle appuya jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix endormit de Henry. Parler lui était impossible, alors elle continua d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone pour être sûr que l'on sache qu'elle était là.

"Arrêtez d'appuyez sur le bouton, je sais que vous êtes là ! Montrez- vous à la caméra" bâilla-t-il.

Catarina n'arrêta pas.

"Bon, bougez pas j'arrive."

Henry prit le temps de prévenir Will et ils sortirent tout les deux dehors. Ils ne virent pas Catarina, qui était allongé sur le sol devant la grill.

"Tu sent ? demanda Henry.

-Sentir quoi ? répondit Will

-Oh putain, dit Henry en remarquant Catarina. C'est Catarina !"

Ils coururent vers elle. Elle avait perdu connaissance et son pouls était faible.

"Vite on l'a rentre, ordonna Will en la prenant dans ses bras pour la porter. Va prévenir Magnus et Tesla ! Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie."

Henry fit un signe positif de la tête et referma la grille derrière Will. Il courut vers l'ascenseur et monta à l'étage où était la chambre de Magnus et Tesla. Il frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Tesla grogner.

"Qui est-ce ? grogna Tesla la voix ensommeillée.

- On a besoin de vous deux à l'infirmerie, dit Henry à travers la porte. C'est urgent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Helen.

- C'est Catarina, doc. Elle est là et elle est mal au point."


	13. Chapitre 13: Retour au Sanctuaire

Coucou mes darlings

Déjà 13 chapitres que le temps passe vite !

Dans ce chapitre nous retrouvons

enfin notre petite famille.

**Bonne lecture**

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

**PS: **Je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse poster le chapitre 14 la semaine prochaine. Je reçois ma corres allemande et je vois mal traîner sur l'ordi pendant qu'elle est chez moi.

**Bis Bald !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Retour au Sanctuaire**

Helen sortit de la salle de détention de l'infirmerie où dormait Catarina. Elle rejoignit Nikola qui regardait Catarina à travers la baie vitrée.

"Comment tu as pu la soigner après ce qu'elle t'a fais, Helen ? demanda Nikola avec son air répugné

-Nikola, je n'allais pas la laisser mourir.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est ce qu'elle mériterait.

- Je suis médecin, Nikola...

- Et tu es fais pour sauver des vies,coupa Nikola, je sais. Mais si cette personne t'a passer à tabac et t'a fait accoucher prématurément, je crois que tu peux la laisser crever comme un chien sur le trottoir !" s'énerva Nikola.

Helen prit la tête de Nikola dans ses mains et lui déposa un doux baisé sur la bouche.

"Nikola, ils ne nous aient rien arrivé. Les enfants vont bien et moi aussi. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Catarina a besoin d'aide et elle est venue ici. A mon avis si elle est là c'est qu'elle a de gros problème et qu'elle a besoin de nous."

Nikola allait lui répondre mais ils entendirent Catarina faire tomber un plateau qui était à côté d'elle.

"Va faire ton bon samaritain. Ta patiente est réveillée."

Helen souffla, embrassa une dernière fois son serbe de vampire et partit voir Catarina. Elle entra et croisa le regard paniqué de Catarina. Elle s'approcha du lit, lui prit la main et lui souri.

"Bonjour Catarina, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes au sanctuaire.

- Andrew, murmura-t-elle.

-Vous êtes encore faible, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Reposez-vous.

-Non, ils vont vous attaquer, je devais vous prévenir, dit-elle difficilement.

- Qui ça ? Les gens qui vous ont tiré dessus et avec qui vous vous êtes battu ?

-Oui, ma famille et Mme..."

Une violente quinte de toux la prit. La douleur de ses côtes la fit tellement souffrir quel se crispa de douleur. Le simple fait de respirer la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle reprit calmement son souffle après sa quinte de toux.

"Mme Dana Whitcomb, ils veulent faire entrer une taupe dans le sanctuaire un cryptlioarus et ils veulent s'en prendre à vous et aux bébés" continua-t-elle.

Helen resta bouche bée et incapable de bouger. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ça recommençait, la Cabale était revenu. Elle avait espéré que sa famille soit en sécurité, elle avait espéré que la Cabale appartenait du passé, que plus jamais elle n'aurait affaire à eux. Mais ses espérance étaient très grandes et le danger arrivait au galop. Elle essuya ses larmes, sortit en courant de la pièce et alla dans le labo d'Henry. Nikola et Henry la regardèrent arriver.

"Mettez toutes les sécurités au maximum. Personne ne rentre ou ne sort à part l'équipe. Est-ce qu'il y a un cryptlioarus dans les arrivants ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe doc ? s'inquiéta Henry.

-Helen ? Ça va ? demanda Nikola en voyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

- Catarina m'a dit que... que sa famille et... Dana Whitcomb veulent faire entrer une taupe dans le Sanctuaire. Cette taupe est un phénomène, un cryptlioarus. Ils veulent aussi s'en prendre à moi... et aux enfants

- Vous plaisantez, doc ? C'est une blague ?

-Non, Henry.

- Helen, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Catarina ment souvent. Elle a peut-être voulu te faire peur, la rassura Nikola.

-Je l'espère, Nikola. Mais par mesure de sécurité, je préfère boucler le Sanctuaire."

Elle sortit toujours aussi chamboulée par la nouvelle. John lui avait pourtant promis qu'il l'avait éliminée. Encore une promesse que John n'a pas tenu. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur les larmes aux yeux. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur de l'appareil. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Henry m'a prévenu, Magnus. On vous protégera, vous et vos enfants. Jamais, je dis bien jamais, ils ne vous feront du mal."

Will l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle s'éfondra en larme. Will eu un pincement au coeur, il n'avait vu que très rarement son mentor dans cet état. La bête féroce qui l'habitait d'habitude s'était transformée en petite biche qu'il fallait protéger du chasseur. Elle se redressa et fit un petit sourire triste à Will.

"Il faut que j'aille voir mes enfants, dit-elle doucement en essuyant ses larmes.

-Restez avec eux autant de temps que vous voulez. Je dirige la maison." lui sourit Will.

Elle appuya sur l'étage où Kate gardait ses enfants. Vu l'heure, elle arrivait juste à temps pour leur donner leur biberon. Les voir et les serrer dans ses bras allait la rassurer. Elle descendit de l'ascenseur et commença à marcher dans la direction de leur chambre. Plus elle se rapprochait d'eux et plus elle accélérait le pas. Elle voyait la porte de leur chambre, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit Kate leur chanter une comptine. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, Kate avait Lucien dans ses bras et était en train de lui donner son biberon. Aiyana était dans son berceau. Kate sourit à Helen mais on sourire s'effaça quand elle vu que Helen avait pleuré.

"Il s'est passé quoi, doc ?

-La famille de Catarina et Dana Whitcomb veulent faire rentrer une taupe pour je ne sais quelle raison et ils veulent aussi s'en prendre aux enfants et à moi.

- Quoi ?!

-Je veux que vous restiez avec les enfants quand je ne serais pas là. J'ai confiance en vous."

Helen prit Aiyana dans ses bras et commença à lui donner son biberon tout en s'asseyant à côté de Kate.

"Ne pensons pas à ça pour l'instant." sourit-elle à Kate.

**Dans le bureau de Will**

Will était assis sur son bureau, en face de lui se tenait Henry, Nikola et Declan.

"Tout le sanctuaire est en alerte et toutes les protections sont au maximum, dit Henry une tablette tactile dans les mains.

-Les phénomènes sont des leurs chambres et ont pour ordres de ne pas le quitter, informa Declan.

-Bien, j'ai regardé dans le dossier des arrivants et un cryptlioarus doit arriver ce midi. Elle ne nous a pas mentit sur ce point, dit à son tour Will.

-Accueillons le comme si de rien n'était et laissons le faire ce pourquoi il est venu, dit Nikola.

-Quand nous serons où sont ses complices, nous n'aurons qu'a suivre le signal, continua Henry.

- Vous oubliez que les cryptlioarus, peuvent contrôler les esprits. C'est un dérivé de la race des cryptsorums. Si il sait qu'il est découvert...

-Il voudra se défendre, continua Helen que personne n'avait entendu entrer.

-Vous proposez quoi, Docteur Magnus ? demanda Declan.

- On fait comme vous avez dit. Mais Nikola et Henry vous allez nous construire une arme capable de bloquer ses pouvoirs.

-Quoi mais ils ne nous restent que deux heures et demi avant qu'il n'arrive !

- Helen, je veux bien être un génie et le petit Heinrich est plutôt pas mal dans le domaine, il se retourna vers celui-ci. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes un génie Heinrich. Il n'y en a qu'un seul...

-Nikola, souffla Helen exaspérée.

- Oui, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce que tu demandes, Helen est impossible en deux heures et demi.

- Deux heures vingt maintenant."

Nikola et Henry sortirent finalement du bureau pour partir bricoler une arme.

"Je vais faire son dossier d'admission, dit Declan en sortant à son tour du bureau, laissant Helen et Will seuls.

-Magnus, vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Non mais je veux les coincer."

Elle sortit du bureau et retourna avec Kate et ses enfants.


	14. Chapitre 14: Andrew Rish

**Coucou mes darlings,**

**Désolé, mais vraiment désolé pour mon absence.**

**Alors j'explique du 30 mai au 7 juin j'avais ma corres allemande.**

**Elle m'a tellement énervée qu'elle m'a fait perdre l'inspiration.**

**Du coup j'écrivait une ligne tout les 2 jours.**

**Juste horrible !**

**Et là jeudi et vendredi,**

**je suis partie avec ma classe faire de la voile**

** et du coup il y a pas le wi-fi en pleine mer**

**et au port non plus et j'avais même pas pris mon ordi.**

**Alors me revoila !**

**Je ne suis pas morte ! Je tiens juste à vous dire que ce chapitre n'est pas mon meilleur**

**il est même plutôt pourri.**

**Mais bon sur ce **

**Bonne lecture**

**à la semaine prochaine **

**et... **

**N'oubliez pas **

**les**

**Reviews**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Andrew Rish**

Andrew récitait son dossier durant le trajet. Dana était assise à côté de lui, Robert conduisait la voiture

"Je m'appelle Andrew Rish, je suis né le 12 novembre... Non décembre !

- Janvier, Andrew !

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Je suis irlandais et...

- Non vous êtes gallois !

- Madame je ne suis pas prêt. Ils vont tout de suite deviner que je ne suis une taupe !

- Andrew j'ai confiance en vous ! Ne me faîtes pas regretter mon choix.

- Je vous arrête ici, dit Robert en arrêtant la voiture. Le Sanctuaire est au bout de la rue.

- Bonne chance, lui souhaita Dana.

- Merci, madame."

Andrew souffla un bon coup et sortit de la voiture. Il prit sa valise qui était dans le coffre et partit vers le Sanctuaire. Il se répétait tout son dossier dans sa tête. Il hésita à appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone. Il allait appuyer dessus quand une voix au loin l'interpella.

"Bonjour, je suis le docteur Helen Magnus !

Elle ouvrit la grill et sortit sur le trotoir.

- Bonjour, Andrew Rish."

Helen lui serra la main, tout en surveillant le trottoir. Elle remarqua une voiture stationnée au bout de la rue avec deux personnes semblant les observer.

"Venez, rentrez. On va aller finaliser votre inscription, puis je vais vous faire visiter le sanctuaire, et ensuite vous pourez vous installer dans vos quartiers."

Ils entrèrent dans le sanctuaire, Helen l'emmenna dans son bureau. Henry quand à lui surveillait la voiture qui était garée dans la rue.

Helen fit s'asseoir Andrew sur le siège en face d'elle puis s'installa à son bureau.

"J'ai déjà fait votre dossier, je vais vous le lire. Pour que vous puissiez me confirmer vos informations.

- D'accord, répondit Andrew.

- Alors, commença Helen. Vous vous appelez Andrew Rish, vous êtes né le 12 janvier...

- Non novembre... En fait non, c'est juillet. euh... Je voulais dire... Oui je suis né en janvier.

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Helen

- Oui oui.

- On reprend; Votre accent vient de Londres, non ? demanda Helen sans regarder son écran.

- Oui et je suis né pas très loin d'ici.

Elle se tourna vers son écran, puis déclara:

- Ah il y a une erreur dans votre dossier, Monsieur Rish ! C'est écrit que vous êtes né à Cardiff. C'est bizarre que vous ne aillez pas vu avant, c'est un vieux dossier.

- Mince... je...je... J'ai un peu soif est-ce que je peux avoir de l'eau ?

- Oui je reviens tout de suite, je vais vous chercher un verre."

Helen se leva et partis de son bureau. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce Andrew se leva et alla sur l'ordinateur. Il fit ce que Tommy lui avait expliqué. Il réussit à entrer dans la base de donné, il avait toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Il inséra sa clée USB, quinze seconde plus tard tout était dessus. Il sortit du bureau et quitta le sanctuaire sans encombre .

Toute l'équipe du sanctuaire avait vu la scène depuis le bureau d'Henry.

"Il a mordu à l'ameçon, déclara Helen."

Ils le regardèrent monter dans la voiture, puis s'en aller.

"Vous pensez qu'ils vont aller dans l'entrepot ? demanda Henry.

- La famille de Catarina va y aller, ils veulent de l'argent, répondit Will.

- Mais ce qui est de Whitcomb, c'est beaucoup moins sûr qu'elle ne veuille simplement que de l'argent, continua Magnus.

- L'équipe que vous avez demandé Docteur Magnus est arrivée à l'entrepot, dit Declan en entrant dans la pièce.

- Bien,je ne veux pas de meurt ou de blessé. Vous les contrôlez et les arrétez.

- D'accord, je vais aller communiquer vos ordres à l'équipe, il sortit.

- Il faut attendre maintenant" déclara Helen en sortant du labo.

Elle monta dans son bureau et s'asseya dans le canapé. Elle était en train de jouer à un jeux dangereux, et cette fois-ci elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'entendit pas Nikola entrer dans son bureau. Elle sursauta quand il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

"Ca va ? demanda-t-til.

- Oui, pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

-Helen, il s'asseya à côté d'elle, je te connait depuis longtemps et je sais quand ça ne va pas.

- Imagine que l'on rate tout ! Qu'ils ne viennent pas à l'entrepot ou que l'on n'arrive pas à la arrêter. Si Dana n'y allait pas et profite d'un moment de calme pour nous attaquer et s'en prendre aux enfants. Si ils leur arrivaient la moindre petite chose, je m'en voudrait tellement.

- Helen, on va réussir comme à chaque fois. Plus rien ne peut nous arriver, à part bien sûr une catastrophe naturelle. Helen souria à la remarque de Nikola.

- Quoi ? reprit-il. C'est vrai, je ne pourrais pas vous protéger d'un ouragan ou d'une tornade."

Elle l'embrassa et monta à cheval sur lui.

"Arrête de parler" lui chuchota-elle.


	15. Chapitre 15: Piéger

Coucou mes darlings,

Déjà désolé pour mon retard. J'ai du mal à écrire sur Dreamlife en ce moment.

Allez je vous laisse lire ;)

**Bonne Lecture **

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Piéger**

La famille El Dotrine était réuni devant l'ordinateur de Tommy. Ils retenèrent leurs souffles, Tommy allait ouvrir la clé USB.

"J'ouvre la clé, dit Tommy, après quelques secondes il déclara. Bravo Andrew ! Il a l'air de tout y avoir.

- Allez dans les dossiers récent, ordonna Dana.

- Jackpot ! cria Tommy.

- Un arrivage de phénomène pour ce soir, fais voir la liste des phénomènes, demanda Katia.

- Ouais, alors y'a...

- Oh la vache ! coupa Katia. Y'a des rectonimbolis !

- Et c'est bien ça ? questionna Robert.

- Bien ? C'est petites merveilles valent plus de 1 millions de dollars au marché noirs !

- Un millions ? s'étonna Jimmy.

- Ouai ! On devrait aller à l'entrepôt!

- Tu as raison Katia, dit Robert en se levant. Un peu d'argent ne nous fera pas de mal !

- On décolle, allez ! ordonna la mère. Vous venez avec nous ? demanda-t-elle à Dana.

- Oui, j'ai envie de sortir. Andrew venez avec nous."

Avant de quitter son appartement Dana le regarda comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle savait que c'était un piège mais elle attendait depuis si longtemps cette confrontation, cette délivrance. Les autres étaient si euphorique à l'idée d'être riche. Ils ne savaient pas que dans quelques minutes ils allaient être arrêté par le sanctuaire et après livrés à je ne sais quelle organisation protégeant les phénomènes.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'entrepôt, prirent garde de se garer assez loin du bâtiment. Ils passèrent sans problème le grillage qui clôturait l'entrepôt. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, ce qui aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Ils entrèrent tous dans l'entrepôt. La porte fut fermée à clé après eux et les lumières s'allumèrent. L'équipe d'intervention du sanctuaire leur faisait fasse, leurs armes pointées sur eux.

«- Les mains en l'air ! ordonna Declan.

-Purée ! C'est pas vrai ! grogna Robert en obéissant à Declan. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

-J'le croyai aussi P'pa, déclara Tommy.

-Laissez les partir, demanda Dana. Le Dr Magnus préférait régler ses compte avec moi et ne voudrais pas s'encombrer d'eux, dit-elle en montrant la famille El Dotrine du menton.

-J'ai pour ordre de tous vous emmener au Sanctuaire et de ne pas négocier avec vous, répondit Declan. Mettez-leur les menottes » ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

L'équipe d'intervention s'exécuta. Ils bouclèrent toute la famille en plus de Dana et Andrew. Il les séparèrent en groupe de deux, puis les firent monter dans des camions. Katia était la seule de sa famille dans son camion. En face d'elle, un garde était assis. Il semblait être malade, il toussait beaucoup et se mouchait toute les deux secondes. Ils étaient seule à l'arrière du camion et ce qui étaient devant ne les regardait pas.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur ? demanda Katia en lui faisait les yeux doux.

-J'ai pas… toussa, de… il éternua, parler… il retoussa, avec vous.

-Quoi !? Vous avez dit quoi ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle souffla et comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire il ne lui parlerait pas. Le garde fut prise d'une énorme quinte de toux, il tapa sur la paroi qui les séparait de l'avant du véhicule.

« Les mecs ! J'me sens pas bien. Arrêtez-vous ! »

Le camion s'arrêta sur le bas côté, le garde chargé de surveiller Katia sortit et laissa la porte ouverte. Katia pouvait sortir, les hommes qui étaient à l'avant n'était pas sortit et celui qui était dehors était trop malade pour la surveiller. Elle passa sa tête par la porte regarda à gauche, à droite. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, elle sortit sans faire de bruit. Elle devait parcourir environ deux cents mètres pour se mettre à l'abris de leurs regards. Katia pris son courage à de mains et s'élança dans une course folle.

« Hey ! Reviens là ! cria un des gardes qui était dans la voiture. Les deux hommes encore valide se mirent à sa poursuite. Ils gagnaient du terrain. Katia s'engagea dans la ruelle qu'elle avait repéré depuis le camion mais malheureusement pour elle c'était un cul-de-sac. La seule issus possible était l'échelle de secours. Katia avança vers l'échelle et commença à monter les premiers barreaux, elle arriva assez rapidement sur le toit de l'immeuble. Les gardes n'étaient pas loin derrière elle. Elle courut de toit en toit. Les hommes du Sanctuaires la perdirent de vue.

« C'est pas vrai ! On va se faire tuer ! » grogna l'un deux.

**Au Sanctuaire **

Magnus était dans son bureau, en face d'elle les gardes chargés de surveiller Katia.

« Vous l'avez laissé filer ! Vous n'êtes que des incapables ! se mit Helen en colère.

-C'est de ma… le garde éternua. C'est de ma faute Madame. Je me sentais pas bien, du coup je suis sortie prendre l'air.

-Elle en a profité pour s'enfuir. On est vraiment désolé Dr Magnus.

-Sortez ! » ordonna Magnus en colère.

Nikola et Will entrèrent dans le bureau.

« Ma colombe, tu as été dur avec ces pauvres imbéciles, dit Nikola en embrassant Helen.

-Il y a des fois où je regrette que l'état ne sois plus avec nous. Au moins les hommes qu'il nous envoyait étaient qualifié, souffla Helen.

-Magnus, ils sont tous en cellule. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait d'eux maintenant ? demanda Will.

-On les donne au pulpe géant, rigola Nikola.

-Nikola…

-Non, tu as raison. Il risquerait l'indigestion. »

Kate arriva avec Aiyana et Joshua dans les bras.

« Magnus, je sais que vous m'avez demandé de m'en occuper. J'en suis super flatté et je le fais avec plaisir, mais là, je dois vraiment aller en ville.

-Kate…

-Magnus, la coupa Kate, s'il vous plaît juste deux petite heures, pas plus. Vous êtes leur mère et vous n'êtes jamais avec eux » dit Kate fatiguée et à bout de force. La jeune indienne n'avait pas fait de nuit complète depuis que Magnus lui avait donné la garde des jumeaux. Pour son grand malheur, Joshua ne faisait pas ses nuits alors que sa sœur les avait faîte une semaine après sa naissance. Kate ne rêvait de qu'une chose, c'était de partir loin du Sanctuaire et des enfants quelques heures. « Vous ne vous en occupez jamais ! Même Tesla passe plus de temps avec eux. Peut-être que vous en occupez pour vous c'est de leur servir de vache à lait ! Parce que vos enfants ne vous voie que le temps que vous les allaitiez et ils ont de la chance quand vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir en plein pendant leur repas. »

Helen resta sans voix, comme à peu près toutes les personnes qui l'avaient entendue. Nikola avança vers Kate et pris ses enfants.

« Allez donner moi ces... espèce de mini moi, dit Tesla l'air faussement dégoûté par ces deux bouilles d'anges. »

Kate déposa les bébés dans les bras de leur père et partie le plus vite possible, comme si elle avait peur que Tesla change d'avis. Helen était encore sous le choc des paroles de Kate, Will quant à lui était assez gêné. Il comprit au regard insistant de Tesla qu'il devait les laisser seuls. Il sortie du bureau en oubliant ce qu'il voulait dire à Magnus.

Nikola avança vers Helen.

« Joshua dort, remarqua-t-il. Tu peux le prendre. Il serra mieux installé dans tes bras. »

Helen le prit délicatement.

« Tu trouves que je ne m'en occupe pas assez ? demanda Helen les larmes aux yeux

-Tu t'en occupes à ta façon. Tu essayes de les protéger de nos ennemies mais je pense qu'ils ont plus besoin de ta présence. De toute façon, demain, tu vas libérer la famille El machin. Après, tu auras tout ton temps pour t'occuper d'eux… et de moi aussi. »

Helen sourit à la fin de la dernière phrase de Nikola. Même quand elle allait mal, Nikola arrivait toujours à le faire sourire, des fois même rire. Mais de pas n'importe quel rire, non. Celui-la elle le réservait à Nikola.

« Demain, je réunirais toute la famille El Dotrine et je les lâcherais. En échange, ils devront me promettre de ne plus faire de mal aux phénomènes.

-Tu sais qu'ils ne vont pas tenir leur promesse.

-J'espère que tu as tord.

-Et pour ce qui est de Whitcomb ? hésita de demander Tesla.

-Je ne sais pas. »


	16. Chapitre 16: Adieu

Coucou mes darlings !

On arrive à la fin de l'histoire :( (cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin) plus que trois chapitres.

Mais ne pensons pas à ça pour l'instant.

**Bonne lecture**

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Adieu**

Helen avait réunie toute la famille El Dotrine ainsi que Andrew, seule Dana était restée en cellule dans son bureau. La mère était inquiète de ne pas voir sa nièce.

« Où est Katia ? demanda-t-elle.

-On ne sait pas, elle a déjoué la vigilance de nos gardes, expliqua Will.

-Vous l´avez tué c´est ça ?! Cria la mère. Vous n´êtes que des monstres !

-Calmez-vous madame ! Dit Helen en s´approchant d´elle. Nous n´avons rien fait à votre nièce. Elle s´est enfui nous n´y pouvons rien. Mais vous aurez tout le temps de la chercher quand vous serez partie d´ici.

-Vous allez nous libérer ? Demanda Robert.

-Oui mais à certaine condition, répondit Magnus, vous ne feriez plus de mal aux phénomènes. Il y a d´autres trafics enrichissant que celui des phénomènes. Vous quittez sur le champs Londres et vous ne reviendrez jamais et surtout je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous !

-Bien nous partons sur le champs, dit Robert. Mais si un jour vous croisez Catarina dîtes lui de ne jamais revenir chez nous."

Magnus acquiesça d´un signe de tête. La famille quittèrent les lieux pour le plus grand soulagement de toute l´équipe du Sanctuaire.

Will décida d´aller voir Catarina qui était encore à l´infirmerie.

"Bonjour, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce, vous allez mieux ? Demanda-il.

-Will, tu peux me tutoyer comme avant ?

-Oui, désolé mais...

-Pour répondre à ta question je vais mieux et je suis contente que tu sois venu. Tu es la première personne à venir me voir à part Magnus qui vient pour m´examiner tous les jours personne ne vient. En même temps c´est pas étonnant !

-euh... Catarina, on a vu ta famille et ...

-C´est vrai ! S´exclama Cat´, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux sa peur, rien de bien étonnant quand son cousin la battu et lui a tiré dessus.

-Oui et ils ne veulent plus jamais te voir."

Catarina était rassurée par ces paroles. Elle s´était enfin enfui du dangereux cercle familiale. Celui qui lui faisait peur depuis sa naissance, celui qui alimentait ses cauchemars d´enfants.

Will et elle discutèrent jusqu'à´à ce que Magnus n´entre avec le repas de Catarina.

Magnus entra dans la pièce le plateau de Catarina dans les mains. Will et sa patiente étaient en pleine conversation.

"Non, tu as vraiment fait ça ? Demanda Will en rigolant.

-Oui je te jure ! Répondit Cat´. Oh Helen, c´est déjà l´heure du déjeuner ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Oui, il est 12H30, répondit Helen.

-Déjà ! Purée le temps passe vite quand on s´amuse !"

Magnus lança un regard froid à Will pour lui faire comprendre de partir et que surtout elle n´était pas contente après lui.

"Je vais vous laissez" dit Will en se levant rapidement du lit sur lequel il s´était assis.

Helen ne commença à parler que lorsque Will fut sortie.

"Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Helen en s'approchant du lit de Catarina.

-Mieux, mes côtes me font encore un peu mal mais sinon ça va, répondit Catarina le sourire aux lèvres.

-D´accord, vous allez pouvoir quitter l´infirmerie.

-Pour aller où ? S´inquiéta Catarina.

-Dans une chambre de résident, répondit Helen comme si c´était une évidence. Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir comme ça."

La discussion s´arrêta là. Catarina comprit que Magnus ne voulait pas parler aujourd´hui. Elle l´examina en silence et sans délicatesse. Magnus quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Catarina, sans un mot, sans rien.

Catarina ne toucha presque pas son repas. Dans l´après-midi, Mike venu la chercher pour la transférer dans une chambre de résident.

Magnus était toujours en colère contre Will. Il décida d'aller la voir pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire pour Dana.

"Magnus, que va -t-on faire pour Dana ? demanda Will en entrant dans le bureau.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit froidement Helen.

-A mon avis...

-Dr Zimmerman, vous...

-Je vous agace, sourit-il.

-Pas du tout.

-Si vous m'avez appelé Dr Zimmerman."

Helen alla répondre mais l'alarme des cellules retentit. Ils se levèrent et décidèrent au cellule. Ils découvrirent Henry inconscient avec un filet de sang sur la tempe. Ils levèrent la tête et virent Dana l'arme pointée sur elle.

"Docteur Magnus, cela fait longtemps que j'attendait de vous voir. C'est vrai on ne s'est jamais rencontrée.

-Lâchez cette arme, Mme Whitcomb, dit Will un peu inquiet de la situation.

-J'ai peut-être été trop ambitieuse. Je croyais que ça allait être facile, renverser les Sanctuaires et surtout vous renverser Helen, semblait si enfantin. Mais je me suis trompée. Vous étiez une mauvaise herbe, toujours là où on ne s'y attend pas. Toujours dans l'ombre à trouver notre faille. Nous avions une faille commune, Ashley. Au fond, nous sommes pareille Helen. J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour la Cabale, et vous, votre fille. Vous nagez en plein rêve, Helen. Attention, au réveil, il risque de faire mal, très mal. Votre vie ne ressemble pas trop à vos rêves ? Adieu, Helen"

Dana mis la sécurité et se tira une balle dans la tête avant que Will put l'en empêcher. Je dis bien Will car Magnus n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Non, elle et Dana s'étaient regardée tout le long yeux dans les yeux. Helen ne décrocha pas son regard tant que Will ne referme les yeux de Dana qui était morte.

Le regard d'Helen se posa ensuite sur Henry. Elle se mit à courir vers lui puis j'agenouilla au près du PHA. Elle prit son pouls, il était faible mais constant. Elle l'appela. Au son de sa voix, Henry se réveilla. Il était désorienté, Helen lui prit le prit dans ses bras et le rassura. Henry n'avait pas besoin d'être rassuré mais Helen avait besoin de le serrer dans ses bras comme elle le faisait quand il était enfant. Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps. Elle se leva sans rien dire, sans même regarder Henry et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle avait toujours la question de Dana en tête"Votre vie ne ressemble pas trop à vos rêves ?" Il y avait beaucoup trop d'ennui pour que ce soit un rêve, encore que une vie sans ennui n'irait pas à Helen Magnus. Une vie trop bien rangée ne serait pas sa vie, ça ne serait pas Helen Magnus.

Nikola alla la rejoindre tard dans la chambre et il fut surpris de la trouver habillée et réveillée.

"Ça va Helen ? demanda Nikola inquiet.

-Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

-Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je suis heureux ! Nous avons de magnifique enfants qui sont maintenant en sécurité et surtout nous sommes ensemble. Pourquoi tu n'es pas heureuse ?

-Si, c'était juste une question comme ça.

-Je t'aime, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi."

* * *

**Nan mais allô quoi ! T'allais quitter cette page sans me laisser de review !**

**Nan mais c'est comme si je te disais que t'es un lecteur et que tu sais pas lire ! Allô quoi !**


	17. Chapitre 17: Alliance

Coucou mes darlings,

alors ce chapitre est sans doute;

est c'est sûr le plus long chapitre de Dreamlife.

Sinon quoi dire à part

**BONNE LECTURE**

**ET**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEWS **

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Alliance**

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulées depuis les terribles événements qui avaient fait tremblé le Sanctuaire. Tout le monde allait mieux, Helen avait donné une partie de son travail à Will pour passer plus de temps avec ses enfants. Kate pouvait enfin dormir la nuit et retournait en mission de terrain. Nikola était partie deux semaines en Terre Creuse avec Henry et Declan. Ça avait était son tout premier voyage en Terre Creuse et il avait été excité comme une puce tout le long du voyage. Henry et Declan ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi heureux. Il avait été comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouet, malgré le fait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'objet de l'ancien Praxis. Ils étaient allés dans les tribus voisinant la cité en construction. Ils avaient passé une nuit dans une très accueillante tribut. Les habitants étaient spécialistes dans bijoux et plus particulièrement dans les bagues. Nikola avait déjà une petite idée dans la tête depuis quelques temps. En arrivant dans le camp, il vit une magnifique bague. L'anneau était couleur or et la pierre qui était dessus était hypnotisante, elle ressemblait à un diament blanc mais elle était un peu bleuté.

"Vous venez de la surface ? demanda le marchand

-Oui, répondit Nikola les yeux encore rivés sur le bague.

-Vous savez que c'est un modèle pour les femmes ? demanda Henry en arrivant derrière le serbe.

-Bien sûr que je sais !

-Vous allez demander le doc en mariage ?! cria le PHA.

- Merci pour votre discrétion Heinrich ! grogna Tesla.

-Wow J'aurais jamais pensé que le Doc se marierait un jour ! dit Henry la voix plus d'émotion. Je suis sûr qu'elle lui plaira, sourit-il. Prenez-la.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me donne des ordres" grinça Nikola.

Henry exaspéré partie rejoindre Declan en grognant. Nikola attendu que Henry soit partie pour demander le prix de la bague. Le vendeur lui sourit et lui dit qu'il lui offrait. Le marchand mis la bague dans une petite pochette bleu nuit avec des dorures brodées dessus. Nikola le remercie et mis la pochette dans sa poche, puis il partie retrouver Declan et Henry.

Le chef de la tribu les avaient accueilli chez lui. Après le dîner, l'équipe était regroupé dans le salon. Declan alla dans la chambre pour contacter Magnus et lui faire un rapport. Henry profita d'être seul avec Tesla pour lui parler.

"Comment allez-vous faire votre demande au Doc ? demanda Henry curieux.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Moi, Errika allait rentrer à Londres. Je voulais qu'elle reste au Sanctuaire...

-Heinrich ! l'arrêta-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me contre-fiche de comment vous avez demandé votre petite amie en mariage.

-Normalement j'aurai dû lui demander au restaurant, chez Alfredo. Ça aurait dû être super bien, sauf que Magnus nous avait demandé d'aller chercher une larve et comme à chaque fois ça a mal tourné.

Nikola sourit à cette remarque.

-Tout tourne mal avec Helen, dit Nikola.

-On s'est retrouvé dans les égouts avec Will et Abby à chercher le Lepidoptera. On est rentré au Sanctuaire puant et creuvé. Erika prenait son avion juste après. Au moment du départ j'ai sortie ma bague, elle un deuxième billet d'avion. Au final, elle n'a pas répondue mais bon vous voyez, un dîner aux chandelles, des fleurs. Pour Magnus, il faut le best du best.

-Heinrich, je vous remercie de vos conseils mais je vais me débrouiller tout seul, d'accord ?

-Magnus veut que l'on rentre tout de suite, dit Declan en entrant dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a des problèmes au Sanctuaire ? demanda Henry inquiet.

-Kate c'est cassé le bras et Will c'est foulée la cheville leur de la mission, elle ne peut pas se débrouiller seule pour faire tourner le Sanctuaire. Je l'ai déjà empêché d'aller capturer seule un Steno.

-Elle ira quand même, dit Tesla blasé.

-Avec un peu de chance, il sera pas comme celui que l'on avait capturé avec Will à Old City. Il sera peut-être un peu plus coopératif."

Ils rangèrent leurs affaire, remercièrent leur hôte et partirent rejoindre la surface.

**Au Sanctuaire**

Helen entra dans le bureau de Will avec le baby-phone à la main. Kate était allongée sur la baquette et lisant un rapport, Will était quand à lui assis à son bureau caché sous une montagne de dossier.

"Ne me dites pas que vous nous amenez d'autre dossier, pria Will.

-Non, rassurez-vous. Un steno à été signalé près d'une école.

-Désolé Doc mais comment dire. Si Will avait tenue le plan et n'avais pas déclenché trop tôt le piège. Ce chère Steno m'aurait pas cassé le bras !

-Hey mais il s'est déclenché tout seul ! Attends tu crois que j'ai fait exprès. Et je veux pas dire, on l'aurait capturé la première fois, si ton Tamagotchi n'avait pas sonné pour dire qu'il avait faim !

-Vous avez un Tamagotchi, Kate ? s'étonna Helen. euh... je vous demandais pas, d'aller en mission. Non, je voulais juste que vous surveillez les enfants et de faire tourner le Sanctuaire.

-Magnus, ne me dîtes pas que vous comptez y aller seule ? s'inquiéta Will.

- J'ai connue pire, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui sourit-elle pour le rassurer.

-Doc, c'est pas raisonnable. Ce Steno est super dangereux.

-Raison de plus pour y aller. Il est au abord d'une école. Imaginez la pagaille si il venait à agresser quelqu'un."

Elle partie avant qu'ils ne puissent lui dire quelque chose. Les bébés se mirent à pleurer dans le baby-phone. Kate et Will se regardèrent.

"Comment on va faire ? demanda Kate paniquée. J'ai qu'un bras et toi t'as qu'une jambe !

-Tu vas en prendre un me l'apporter et après tu iras chercher le deuxième.

-Mais c'est horrible, y'en a un qui va être jaloux et qui va croire que c'est l'autre le préféré et qu'il est pas aimé et que...

-Kate, ils ont 6 mois ! Ça va pas les traumatiser !

-T'en sait rien !

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est plus le fait que tu les fais attendre qui va les traumatiser."

Kate partie en courant, toute en faisant attention à son plâtre, chercher les bébés.

**Dans les rues de Old City**

Magnus gara le van dans une ruelle près de l'endroit où a été signalé le Steno. Elle pris son arme paralysante et parcouru les ruelles alentour, en faisnat garde de ne pas être vue, à la recherche d'un indice que le Steno aurait put laisser derrière lui. Au bout d'une heure et demi, elle le vit, il était endormie. Elle s'approcha le plus près possible. Elle s'apprêta à tirer quand la sonnerie signalant la fin des cours de l'école juste en face retentit. Le Steno se réveilla. Elle lui tira dessus mais le rata. Il fit tomber la benne qui était à côté de lui. Magnus la prit de plein fouet et la benne s'écrasa sur elle. Le Steno prit la fuite, heureusement dans la direction opposée de l'école. Helen ne pouvait pas bouger, sa vue était trouble et ses côtes lui faisait terriblement mal.

L'école qui était en face, était l'ancienne école primaire d'Ashley. La petite fille avait fait une comédie à sa mère car elle voulait aller à l'école et ne voulait plus que sa mère lui fasse cours. Ashley alla à l'école pendant deux ans, jusqu'au jour où...

**Flash Back**

La sonnerie de l'école retentit, quelques secondes après une orde d'élève sortit en courant le sourire aux lèvres. Des cris et des rires d'enfants se firent entendre. Ashley sortit comme les autres en cherchant du regard sa mère. Elle ne la vit pas comme de plus en plus souvent. Alors elle s'assit sur les marches de l'école. Elles avaient déjà été désertée et il ne restait qu'une poignée d'élève. Les minutes passèrent et cela fit maintenant une demi-heure qu'Ashley attendait sa mère, il était maintenant cinq heure. Les institutrices sortirent de l'établissement, elles passaient devant elle sans s'en soucier. Ashley n'était pas appréciée dans l'établissement, elle se battait souvent et disait nombre d'absurdité. Une fois en cours d'histoire, elle avait dit que son institutrice mentait et affirmait que JFK n'était pas mort et que c'était sa mère qu'il l'avait sauvé parce qu'il était un phénomène. Une fois en cours de natation, alors que sa professeur la plaça dans le groupe des nageurs débutants. Ashley se fâcha et cria à sa prof qu'elle avait appris à nager avec une sirène et que entre elle et sa prof si il en avait une qui était débutante c'était bien la prof. Les gens la prenait pour une folle tous sauf la directrice qui connaissait l'existence des phénomènes, pour cause son mari en était un. Elle l'avait mise plusieurs fois en garde. Bien que ce soit la vérité, il ne fallait pas le crier sous tout les toits.

Il était maintenant cinq heure et demi et toujours aucune trace de sa mère. La petite fille commença à avoir peur, la nuit tombait et le froid commençait à la faire grelotter. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, rentrer à pied et prendre le risque de se perdre ? ou attendre sa mère qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais ? Bien que ce ne soit pas la meilleur solution. Ashley décida de rester et attendre sa mère.

Ashley commençait à s'endormir sur les marches et le froid avait empiré. C'est alors qu'elle vit une voiture qui ressemblait à celle de Barry, le protégé de sa mère arriver au loin. La voiture se gara devant elle et Magnus en sortit du côté passager en courant vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

"Oh ma chérie, je suis désolé, dit-elle en sanglotant. On a eu une urgence et je...

-Tu m'as oublié ! dit Ashley d'un ton dur et sévère. Tu m'as oublié après ta mission, tes cheveux son mouillé, tu sens le propre, tu as une robe de soirée et tu es deux fois plus maquillée que d'habitude. Tu t'apprêtais à sortir et tu t'es rappeler que tu avais une fille. Tu as dû me chercher pour me l'annoncer et quand tu m'as pas trouver. Tu t'es aperçu que tu as oublié de venir me chercher.

-Ashley, ma chérie..."

Ashey se dégagea des bras de sa mère, prit son sac et alla dans la voiture. Helen fit de même.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Ce fût la dernière fois qu'Ashley alla à l'école.

Helen ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle entendit au loin qu'on l'appelait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Nikola a côté d'elle. Il l'avait enlevé de sous la poubelle.

"Je l'ai trouvé, elle est là ! cria-t-il aux autres.

-Nikola, t'es rentré, souffla-t-elle.

-Oui, on est arrivé, il y a pas très longtemps. Kate et Will s'inquiétaient pour toi. Il est 19h30 tu sais ?

-Oh Doc, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Henry.

-Oui, oui je dois avoir une côte fêlée, dit-elle en se mettant assise et en faisant une grimace de douleur.

-On a capturé le Steno, dit Declan en arrivant.

-C'est une bonne chose" déclara Helen.

Elle essaya de se lever mais Tesla l'en empêcha et se mit à la porter.

"Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser la femme de ma vie marcher alors qu'elle vient de se faire écraser par une poubelle."

**Au Sanctuaire**

Will et Kate étaient dans l'un des nombreux salons à préparer la table pour un dîner aux chandelles. Ils avaient sortie les plus belles assiettes et la plus belle argenterie de Magnus. Ils avaient disposé des pétales de rose dans toute la pièce, allumé des bougies et Will avait usé de ses talents pour dénicher le meilleur traiteur de Londres, bien qu'il n'aurait sans doute rien à voir avec Alfredo. Ils avaient enfin terminé la pièce et étaient exténué. De faire ça avec tous ces membres était déjà à la base fatiguant mais avec un bras et une jambe en moins, c'était deux fois plus dur.

"Dis-moi pourquoi on fait ça pour Tesla déjà ? demanda Will en s'appuyant sur ses béquilles.

-On le fait pas pour Tesla mais pour Magnus. Il va la demander en mariage, Will ! Ça va être un des plus beau jour de sa vie !

-Oui, bah j'espère qu'on a pas fait ça pour rien et qu'elle va dire oui.

-Bien sûr qu'elle va dire oui. Elle l'aime beaucoup trop pour refuser."

Il refermèrent la porte derrière eux, les autres n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

Après avoir déposé sa dulcinée à l'infirmerie, Tesla alla voir ses deux petits monstres qui été sur leur tapis de jeux dans le bureau de Will. Kate était assise à côté d'eux en train de lire un dossier et Will à son bureau effectuait la même tache.

"Alors, mon petits diables, ils se sont bien occupé de vous ?" demanda-t-il à ses enfants. Bien sûr les bébés ne parlaient pas encore mais ils répondaient à leur père avec une série de "areuh, areuh, areuh". Ils se tenaient tous les deux assis et tendaient leurs bras vers leur père, qui les pris dans les bras.

"Comment va Magnus ? demanda Will inquiet de l'état de sa patronne.

-Je ne sais pas, elle a voulu que je parte, répondit Nikola qui jouait avec ses enfants.

-Je vais bien, dit la bicentenaire qui venait d'arriver. Je n'ai rien, même pas une côte fêlé, sourit-elle.

-Helen, je dois te parler" mentit Nikola, il déposa les enfants sur le tapis de jeux près de Kate. Il pris la main de sa belle et l'emmena en dehors de la pièce. A l'extérieur, il lui banda les yeux.

"Nikola, ma journée a été dur. J'aimerais profité de mes enfants avant qu'ils se couchent, prendre un bon bain bien chaud et aller dormir. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer.

-On pourra prendre un bain après, pour ce qu'il y ait de coucher les enfants je suis moins sûr qu'on le puisse." Nikola la faisait avancer dans les couloirs faisant des tours et des demi-tours pour que Helen se perde et ne sache pas où ils allaient.

"Tu t'es perdue Nikola ? demanda Helen d'un ton de moquerie.

-C'est plutôt toi qui est perdue."

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le salon. Nikola vérifia que tout était parfait avant de défaire le bandeau d'Helen. L'inspection finie, il défit le bandeau d'Helen.

"Surprise, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Merci, chérie, dit-elle en se retournant. Je t'aime" sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Le repas était délicieux. Nikola posa le dessert devant Helen. L'assiette était recouverte d'une cloche. Nikola, lui, n'avait pas d'assiette.

"Tu ne prends pas de désert ? demanda Helen.

-C'est toi mon désert.

-Nikola, souffla-t-elle.

-Soulève la cloche."

Magnus s'exécuta. Un magnifique gâteau trônait sur l'assiette, il avait un glaçage blanc et dessus avec du chocolat était écrit "Marry me ?". Nikola sortit la bague de sa veste. Il l'avait mis dans un petit écrin blanc. Il s'agenouilla devant Helen et fit sa demande.

"Helen, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

-euh...oui, répondit Helen.

-Pousse-toi je vois pas ! chucota Kate derrière la porte. Will, elle a répondu quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai dit oui, Kate ! cria Helen.

- 1-0 Heinrich ! dit à son tour Nikola. Maintenant allez vous couchez les enfants !

-1-0 ? demanda Helen étonné.

-Non, rien." lui sourit-il.

Il glissa l'anneau à l'annulaire d'Helen puis Helen se baissa pour l'embrasser.


	18. Chapitre 18: Mariage

**Hi, mes darlings !**

**Bon bah ce moment devait arriver. C'est le dernier chapitre de Dreamlife :(**

**Je vous laisse le savourer.**

**alors BONNE LECTURE**

**ET**

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS**

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Mariage**

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la demande en mariage de Nikola. Le mariage a lieu dans 10 jours et Kate n'a toujours pas trouvé sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Helen et elle ainsi que Aiyana partirent faire les boutiques dans l'espoir de trouver une robe au goût de Kate. A chaque fois que Magnus faisait essayer une robe à Kate, elle trouvait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, trop foncée, trop serrée, trop courte, trop longue. Magnus crut devenir folle en entendant Kate critiquer toute les robes qu'elle essayait. Il restait une dernière boutique, elles entrèrent à l'intérieur.

"Magnus, vous êtes folles ? chuchota Kate. Y'a même pas d'étiquette avec le prix sur les vêtements et en plus vous avez vu l'enseigne ? J'ai pas les moyens ! Vous me payez pas assez bien.

-Mesdames, je peux vous aider ? demanda la vendeuse.

-Oui, voilà, mademoiselle est demoiselle d'honneur dans un mariage qui se déroule dans dix jours. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'a toujours pas trouvé sa robe. Pourriez-vous nous aider à en trouver une à son goût ?

-Oui bien sûr, qu'elle genre de robe voulez-vous, mademoiselle ?

-La moins chère, répondit-elle.

Magnus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aïe, mais ça fait mal !

-Je veux fait confiance, trouvez nous une robe qu'il lui ira comme un gant.

-Le budget ?

-Infinie.

-D'accord, asseyez-vous et mettez vous à l'aise."

La vendeuse partit voir dans le magasin ce qu'elle avait. Un vendeur venu près de Magnus et de Kate.

"Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Un thé ? demanda-t-il.

-Un thé, merci, répondit Magnus.

-Et vous mademoiselle ?

-Non merci.

-Bien."

Le vendeur partie dans l'arrière boutique, préparer le thé de Magnus.

"Doc comment je vais payer la robe, si j'en trouve une ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

-Voici votre thé, madame, dit le vendeur en arrivant avec le thé.

-Merci.

-J'ai trouvé trois robe. Venez les essayer."

Les deux première n'allèrent pas du tout à Kate. Mais la troisième était faite pour elle. Elle était rouge et la couleur s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau. Elle était longue, elle cachait ses pieds, était près du corps et avait un décolleté plongeant qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine.

"Wow Kate vous êtes...

-Magnifique, finit la vendeuse. Voulez-vous les chaussures qui vont avec ?

-Oui, répondit Magnus.

Le vendeur partit chercher les chaussures.

-Vous allez voler la vedette à la mariée, commenta la vendeuse.

-Voici les chaussures."

Kate les enfila tel cendrillon.

"Magnus, comment je vais marcher avec des talons ?

-On va aller au super-marché.

-Hein ? Je vous parle de mes chaussures et vous vous me parlez de super-marchés.

-Oui, vous allez comprendre plus tard. Elle vous vont très bien, dit Helen. Kate entra dans la cabine pour se changer. Combien coûte l'ensemble ? chuchota-t-elle à la vendeuse pour que Kate n'entende pas.

-Je reviens, je vais voir, répondit la vendeuse. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bout de papier. Tenez madame.

Kate ressortit de la cabine d'essayage.

-On va tout prendre, dit Magnus en lisant le bout de papier.

-Bien je vais emballer vos affaires.

-Magnus, mais vous êtes folle ? chuchota-t-elle. Comment je vais payer ?

-Je vous offre votre tenue, sourit Magnus en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la caisse pour payer.

-Quoi ? Mais non, vous faîtes tellement pour moi, je peux pas accepter.

-Si vous pouvez c'est un cadeau.

-Laissez-moi au moins participer.

-C'est un cadeau, Kate.

-Combien ça va vous coûter ?

-C'est un cadeau et on ne demande pas le prix d'un cadeau.

-Combien chiffre ?"

Magnus ne répondit pas et Kate comprit qu'elle ne saurait jamais, du moins pas tout de suite. Une fois le payement fait, elles sortirent.

"Merci pour tout, Doc.

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir, sourit Magnus.

-Je ne vous remercie pas que pour la robe mais pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Kate commença à pleurer, si vous n'aviez pas été là je serai toujours en train de faire du trafic de phénomène ou je serai morte tuée par la Cabale. Merci pour tout, pour avoir cru en moi, pour m'avoir fait confiance, de m'avoir pris dans votre équipe, dans votre famille."

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras et pleurèrent toutes les deux.

"Du coup, vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir tiré dessus ? demanda Magnus.

-Sans ça, je ne serai pas à vos côtés aujourd'hui."

Elles se remirent en route.

"En fait tout à l'heure je vous ai parlé de super-marché. C'est pour vous entraîner à marcher avec vos talons, grâce aux caddies.

-Avec les caddies ?

-Oui, vous allez voir"

Elles allèrent au super-marché et firent des tours de magasin pour que Kate s'habitue à marcher avec des talons.

**Au Sanctuaire, neuf jours plus tard**

Will était exténué, il s'allongea sur le canapé dans le labo d'Henry. Henry et Nikola était eux aussi fatigué.

"Pourquoi Magnus a autant d'amis ? demanda Will.

-Pourquoi elle en a invité autant ? demanda à son tour Nikola.

-Pourquoi ils parlent pas tous anglais ? demanda Henry.

-Elle a trop d'amis, elle doit même pas tous les connaître, dit Will.

-Quand on en a autant, on fait des choix.

-Et on fait en sorte qu'il parle un minimum anglais et pas que la langue de leur tribus."

Ils soufllèrent tous les trois en même temps.

"En fait, Tesla, vous avez invité qui vous ? demanda Henry curieux.

-Il a fait un voyage dans le temps pour aller chercher ce cher Thomas Eddison, plaisanta Will.

-Ne me parlez même pas de lui, grinça Nikola. J'ai invité...

-Nikkie comme tu as changé ! dit une femme blonde en entrant dans le labo.

-C'est une blague ? demanda Henry.

-J'ai appris que tu te mariais, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

-C'est qui ? chuchota Will.

-Une de ses anciennes collègues, souffla Henry.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Nikola.

-Je vien voir comment tu vas, Nikkie"

Will étouffa un fou rire en entendant le surnom que la scientifique lui avait donné. Helen fusillait du regard la femme qui à son goût se tenait trop près de son futur mari.

"C'est bien de se marier mais bon moi je trouve que c'est dépenser de l'argent pour rien. C'est vrai quatre mariages sur cinq finissent en divorce.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, intervint Helen. Je suis sûre que notre mariage tiendra jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Votre mariage ? C'est vous qu'il va épouser ? s'étonna la scientifique.

-Oui pourquoi êtes-vous étonnée ?

-Non, je pensais juste que, elle se décolla de Nikola et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je passais juste pour faire un coucou et vous féliciter. Je vous partir Nikkie et si jamais vous divorcez, je connais un très bon avocat et je serai toujours là pour toi, Nikkie. Un ami, ça sert à ça" sourit-elle.

Helen se retint de ne pas la baffer et essaya de lui sourire.

"Nikkie va aller s'occuper de ses enfants, dit-elle en insistant sur le Nikkie. Kate ne peut pas s'en occuper.

-Enfants ? T'as des enfants Nikola ?

-Ah c'est plus Nikkie ? remarqua Helen.

-Bon, je dois y aller" déclara la scientifique.

Helen la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entré.

"Wow, souffla Will.

-Ça fait mal la veille de son mariage" dit Henry.

Nikola se leva et partit s'occuper de ses enfants. Helen vint le rejoindre plus tard dans la soiré.

"Je suis désolé, Helen.

-Ne le sois pas, Nikkie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna-t-il.

-Comment je dois t'appeler ? demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Papa, dit la petite voix de Lucien.

-Oh il m'a appelé papa ! Je suis son premier mot ! dit Nikola émus.

-C'est bien, mon chérie.

-Papa, redit-il tout fier.

-T'es un vrai génie, comme ton père."

Ils passèrent leur soirée en famille. Tous contents du premier mot de Lucien. Ils se couchèrent tôt car demain, c'était le grand jour. Demain, ils allaient se marier.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde courait dans le Sanctuaire. Les hommes de l'équipe étaient chargés de s'occuper des invités et des enfants, tandis que les femmes, elles se préparaient. Magnus et Tesla étaient très stressé. Magnus n'arrêtait pas de boire du thé jusqu'à ce que la maquilleuse commença à la maquiller. Kate, Erika et Abby était avec elle.

"Et si il dit non ? demanda Helen.

-Il ne dira pas non, la rassura Erika.

-Et si il le fait ?

-On lui tire dessus, dit Kate sous le regard surpris de la maquilleuse.

-Elle rigole, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Abby.

-Voilà j'ai fini, dit la maquilleuse. Vous êtes magnifique.

-Merci, sourit Helen. Aïe, gémie-t-elle en amenant sa main à sa tête.

-Ça va, Doc ? s'inquiéta Kate.

-Oui j'ai juste mal à la tête, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça va passer."

**Du côté de Nikola**

Will essayait de comprendre les invités mais c'était trop dur. Il y avait des centaines de nationalité et autant de langue différente.

"Désolé, je ne comprend pas, dit-il à une femme.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, dit Nikola en arrivant. C'est du serbe."

Il montra une direction du doigt, la jeune femme le remercie.

"Imaginez qu'elle dise non, dit Tesla.

-Elle ne dira pas non, dit Declan.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Peut-être que...

-Dracula arrêtez de vous inquiéter, je vous préférai avant" dit Henry.

Il était dix heure, la cérémonie allait commencer. Les invités prirent place dans l'église. Will, Declan, Henry et Erika s'installèrent au premier rang. Will et Henry avait Aiyana et Lucien dans les bras. Nikola resta debout dans ses pensés et surtout très stressé.

Helen était juste derrière la porte, Abby et Kate étaient avec elle. Magnus martyrisait son bouquet de fleur à cause du stress. Elles attendaient que les invités finissent de s'installer.

Le mal de crâne d'Helen avait empiré mais elle n'en dit rien aux autres. Ses jambes troublaient et était douloureuse mais elle m'y ça sur le coup du stress. Abby regarda par la serrure.

"Ils sont tous près, déclara-t-elle. Ils n'attendent que vous."

Magnus prit en grande respiration et elle déclara qu'elle était prête. Alors les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent, lassant place aux regards de l'assemblé qui voulait voir la mariée. Helen s'efforça de sourire mais ça cheville droite l'a faisait atrocement souffrir et elle ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur son genou gauche.

Nikola se retourna pour contempler sa belle. Il eu le souffle coupé devant la beauté de sa futur femme. Elle était maintenant à quelques mètres de lui. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il lui prit la main.

"Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

-Merci" dit-elle difficilement.

Abby et Kate s'assirent à côté de leurs fiancés respectif. La cérémonie commença. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les côtes d'Helen lui firent mal comme si elles étaient cassées. Elle resta de marbre pour ne pas alerter les autres. La fameuse question arriva.

"Mr Nikola Tesla, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mme Helen Magnus ici présente ? demanda le prêtre.

-Oui, je le veux."

Helen ne se sentit pas du tout bien. Elle voyait floue, ses jambes ne la soutenait presque plus. La voix du prêtre était loin.

"Mme Helen Magnus, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Nikola Tesla ici présent ?"

Helen s'écroula, elle n'eut que le temps de voir Nikola se précipiter sur elle. C'était le néant autour d'elle, elle entendait seulement la voix de Dana lui dire "Vous nagez en plein rêve, Helen. Attention, au réveil, il risque de faire mal, très mal. Votre vie ne ressemble pas trop à vos rêves ?". Son corps l'a faisait souffrir de partout, une odeur de cendre et de feu l'entourait.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans son ancien Sanctuaire. Elle vut Nikola et Henry arriver entre les gravas avec une équipe de secours.

"Elle est là ! cria Nikola en se précipitant sur elle. Helen... Oh mon dieu, Helen reste avec moi.

-Lucien, souffla-t-elle difficilement, Aiyana ils vont bien ?

-C'est qui ? Henry qui c'est ?

-Nos enfants, Chérie, répondit Helen.

-Helen... euh...

-Elle a dû recevoir un coup sur la tête, déclara Henry. Il faut enlever ces pierres."

Au moins de quelques temps, ils dégagèrent Helen des débris. Ils la mirent sur une sivière pour la conduire jusqu'à l'ambulance qui l'attendait.

"Nikola, où ils sont ?

-On a jamais eu d'enfant, Helen."

La question de Dana résonnait encore plus fort dans sa tête "Votre vie ne ressemble pas trop à vos rêves ?". Elle éclata en sanglot. Rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu était arrivé. Ils étaient le jour où elle avait fait exploser le Sanctuaire. Nikola et elle ne s'était jamais mis ensemble. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant. Tout n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion.

"Ce n'était qu'un rêve, souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots. J'ai vécut mes rêves."

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà c'est vraiment la fin !

Je remercie mes bêtas, mes lecteurs et surtout mes revieweuses -JONES et Lea Michealson.

Wow c'est trop dur de mettre fin comme ça, cette Fanfic représente un an de ma vie.

Allez allons chanter Skyfall mes petits darlings !

This is the end...


End file.
